Crash and Burn
by redsandman99
Summary: Jeff and Randy love each other but they have some serious baggage. Can love save them or is their relationship doomed?
1. Chapter 1

Jeff watched the blood drip out of his arm with a morbid fascination. He had locked himself in the bathroom and was cutting himself with his razor blade again. He knew everyone would get pissed if they knew what he was doing, but he didn't care. Inflicting pain on himself would quiet his emotional pain. It would make his inner turmoil rest for awhile.

There was a loud pounding on the door. "Jeff, baby let me in!" Randy yelled. "I need to talk to you."

"Go away!" Jeff yelled at his boyfriend. Randy was the whole reason he had locked himself in the bathroom in the first place. Jeff had caught Randy and Adam kissing down near the hotel lobby. Of course, knowing Adam, he had probably started the whole thing. Everyone knew Adam was trying to force Randy to come back to him. But even knowing that, Jeff also knew that Randy had a long history of infidelity. The Legend Killer had pretty much cheated on everybody he had ever dated. Jeff wondered why this relationship would be any different for Randy. Why wouldn't Randy cheat on him? It wasn't like he deserved Randy or anything.

"Open the door!" Randy yelled again. "God dammit Jeff, come out and talk to me!"

Jeff burst into tears. He hated this. He hated doubting Randy's commitment. He hated Adam for not letting Randy go, even after being dumped over a year ago. He hated Matt for putting the doubts about Randy in his head to begin with. But most of all, he hated himself for being so fucking worthless. He held his razor tightly in his hand. He didn't want Randy to see it when he came in.

It took about five more minutes of kicking, but Randy finally busted the bathroom door open. "Baby listen to me," Randy begged. His eyes were wide and he had the faintest smell of booze on him. "Adam started it, he--"

"Stop," Jeff begged. He couldn't even look his boyfriend in the eye. "Don't start explaining. Just tell me the truth: did you fuck him?"

Randy's jaw dropped open in shock. "What? No! How could you even think that?"

"Have you fucked anybody else?"

"No! Why are you asking me this?" He knelt down and forced Jeff to look at him. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"No," Jeff admitted.

"So why are we having this discussion?"

"I don't know!" Jeff yelled. He got up and stormed away. Too many emotions were churning inside of him, conflicting against each other and driving him crazy.

Randy wasn't about to let him go without a fight. "Jeff baby sit down and talk to me. You're starting to freak me out."

Jeff couldn't sit down though. He pressed the razor against the wrist. All it would take was one deep cut. One deep cut to slit his wrist and free everyone of the burden of caring about him. One deep cut to finally free himself of the pain he felt everyday in his life.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Randy yelled. He had seen the razor and was totally freaking out about it.

Jeff couldn't answer; he just tried to cut at his wrist again. Randy let out an incoherent yell and tackled Jeff on to the bed. They struggled for the razor for several minutes before Randy finally got a hold of the razor. "Why are you doing this?" Randy asked.

"Because I need to," Jeff whined. He tried to get the razor back. "Give it back to me."

Randy tossed the razor all the way across the room. Jeff tried to push Randy off so he could go get it. This caused another scuffle that ended when Randy pinned Jeff's arms down above his head. "Why are you doing this?" Randy asked again. "Why in the hell are you so intent on getting that fucking razor?"

"BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO KILL MYSELF STUPID!" Jeff yelled. There, he said it. It was out in the open now.

Randy's jaw dropped open. "What?"

Jeff closed his eyes. He couldn't stand to see the hurt look on his boyfriend's face. "Just let me go. It'll be easier once I'm gone."

"For who?" Randy asked. He was near tears now. "I'd die without you."

Jeff shook his head. "No you won't. You'll move on--"

"No I won't."

"You'll live your life--"

"Shut up Jeff."

"All you have to do is let me up and I'll--"

Randy slapped Jeff. The room went completely silent. Jeff's cheek stung like hell, but he had snapped out of his suicidal hysteria. He opened his eyes and looked at Randy. The Legend Killer looked absolutely disgusted with what he had just done. "Jeff--"

"Shhh," Jeff said quickly. "It's okay baby, I know you didn't mean it."

"But I shouldn't have--" Randy was cut off with a kiss from Jeff. When they broke apart, Randy laid his head against Jeff's chest. Jeff held him tightly, feeling upset about upsetting his boyfriend so much. It wasn't like he wanted to do it. He was just in so much pain that he couldn't help it sometimes. And it wasn't like he could talk about what caused his pain. That would mean revealing something he had sworn to keep a secret until the day he died. He couldn't do that, not even for Randy. Randy didn't need to know of his suffering. Randy had enough problems of his own without dealing with Jeff's problems too.

Not to mention the fact that he was scared that Randy would leave him if the whole ugly truth came out. He wouldn't be able to live if Randy left him. He would really have to kill himself then, because the pain of losing Randy would be too much to take.

"If I go to sleep, will you still be here in the morning?" Randy asked quietly.

"Yeah," Jeff assured him. "I'll be here."

"Good. I love you Jeff."

"I love you too Randy."


	2. Chapter 2

Randy woke up the next morning before Jeff did. Being careful not to wake his boyfriend, he got up and quickly threw away the razor Jeff had tried to use last night. Jeff's issues were well known, but last night had been the worst Randy had ever seen him. He felt guilty because he felt responsible for Jeff's little break down. He should have known to just stay away from Adam. Nothing good ever came from going near Adam.

Randy had dated Adam briefly during their stint as Rated RKO. At first, everything had went fine. But Randy quickly learned that Adam was violent, possessive and an all around psycho. He had dumped Adam pretty quickly, but the Canadian was still intent on getting him back, when he wasn't terrorizing Hawkins and Ryder of course.

Jeff whimpered softly from the bed. "No. Please stop, no no no--"

Randy sighed. Jeff did this a lot. The nightmares were an ever constant force in their lives. Randy had tried to find out what they were about, but besides from denying they were about his abusive ex-boyfriend Christian, Jeff refused to reveal anything about them. All Randy knew was that they had to be terrible, because Jeff often cried either during or after them.

Randy went back to the bed and pulled Jeff into his arms. They had been dating for nine months and Randy couldn't deny that he had fallen completely in love with the Rainbow Haired Warrior. Before Jeff, Randy was a player, constantly moving in and out of relationships and cheating on anyone he did date for longer than a week. He hurt a lot of people in the process. Despite that, he hadn't thought of himself as a bad person. He just thought people were expecting too much out of him.

Now that had changed. Falling in love with Jeff had done that to him. He realized what a jackass he had been. He had sworn to himself those days were over and he even tried to make amends to the people he had hurt. Rey still acted a little funny around him, but the Luchador's new relationship with Evan Bourne was making things easier. Also Matt still didn't trust him, but Randy suspected it had more to do with the Christian fiasco than him personally. Edge's little brother had hurt Jeff pretty badly before leaving for TNA. It was natural for Matt to still be protective.

"Please stop," Jeff begged, trying to fight off some invisible attacker. "Don't hurt me please."

"Jeff wake up," Randy said. "It's just a dream babe. Come back to me."

Jeff made a few more whimpering sounds before managing to pull himself out of his nightmare. Randy held him quietly for a moment, letting him realize he was perfectly safe. "You okay?" he finally asked.

"Yeah," Jeff said shakily. He rested his head against Randy's shoulder. "It was just a bad dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

Jeff shook his head. "No." He looked at the clock. "Jesus, it's only ten o'clock?"

Randy nodded, not happy that Jeff didn't want to talk about it. He wanted Jeff to tell him what was giving him so many nightmares. But Randy wasn't going to push the subject at the moment. After Jeff's mini-breakdown the night before, Randy wanted today to be a good day. "We should go downstairs and eat breakfast," he suggested.

"I'm not hungry," Jeff said.

"You've got to eat something. You've haven't had a decent meal in forever."

"It's only been a day and a half."

"That's forever in my book." Randy began licking and sucking on Jeff's neck and collar bone, using that as a weapon to get his way.

"Fine!" Jeff said after a couple of minutes. "I'll go but you owe me."

"Name it."

"I'm on top tonight."

"Ooohh, how sexy. I love it when you take charge."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Shut up Randy."

The two of them got dressed and went downstairs to the hotel restaurant. Phil, Kofi, Ted, Cody, John, Mickie, Miz and Lillian were already there. Mickie and Lillian were talking about going shopping while John nuzzled Mickie's neck and Miz played with Lillian's hair. Ted and Cody were trying to enjoy their breakfast, but were having a hard time with Phil and Kofi making out just across the table from them.

"I see those two are still celebrating about winning the tag team championships," Randy observed as he sat down next to Ted. Jeff tried to sit down in a chair but Randy pulled him on to his lap instead.

Ted rolled his eyes. "They haven't stopped celebrating since then. It's actually quite annoying."

Kofi broke away from the kiss, much to Phil's displeasure. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, we're also celebrating about John and Mickie's big news."

Mickie grinned and held up her left hand, which was sporting a brand new diamond ring. "John and I are getting married!" she exclaimed.

"Holy shit!" Jeff said. "That's awesome." He grabbed Miz's hat and put it on his own head. "Hey Mike, when are you going to pop the question to Lillian?"

Lillian shook her head. "Jeff, we've been dating for two weeks. I don't think a marriage proposal comes with the two week anniversary."

"In can with some people," Jeff replied. He took the hat off and placed it on Randy's head.

Miz wrinkled his nose. "Ewww, now it has Randy Orton's cooties on it."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Randy Orton's cooties? What are you, five?"

Randy took the hat off and put it back on Miz's head. "Of course he's five Cody. The Real World forever stunted his growth. Didn't you know that?"

Everyone laughed as Miz tossed a piece of egg at Randy's head. But Randy's laughter died quickly when he saw Adam walk into the restaurant. Thinking quickly, Randy grabbed a rose the was sitting on the table and gently rubbed the petals against Jeff's face.

Jeff giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a rose."

"Like hell you are!" Phil objected. "That's my rose!"

"Oh," Randy said in response. "Maybe I'm not then."

Jeff gave the rose back to Phil. "It's okay baby," he assured Randy. "I'm sure you'll find some way to make it up to me."

Randy grinned and pulled Jeff into a kiss. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the absolutely incensed look on Adam's face. There was nothing the Rated R Superstar could do about it though. Mark and Glenn had just arrived, and they were as protective towards Jeff as Matt was.

"Would you two get a room?" Mark asked as he and Glenn sat down at the table next to theirs.

Jeff pouted his lips. "We can't do that yet. I have to eat breakfast so I can be on top tonight."

Mark groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. "You're killing me with that information kid. I don't need to hear about your sex life."

Jeff grinned. "Sorry Poppa Mark. You know I love to drive you crazy."

"Don't call me Poppa Mark."

Glenn raised his eyebrows. "I thought we agreed if he was going to call me Uncle Glenn, then he could call you Poppa Mark."

Jeff bit at Randy's ear playfully. "We better hurry up. I'm feeling a bit naughty."

Randy licked his lips. "Oh God. Waitress! We need service! There's sex that needs to be had after we eat!"

Mark groaned again. "Why did I bother to come down here? Honestly, you people always manage to embarrass me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Babe, where's my MP3 player?" Jeff asked. He had been looking for it the past ten minutes and it was nowhere to be found.

"Didn't you leave it in Punk and Kofi's room when we were there earlier?" Randy asked. He was packing their things so they could catch their flight to St. Louis. They had the next two days off, which they had decided to spend at Randy's house.

Jeff groaned. "Damn, I did." He kissed Randy on the cheek. "I'll be right back. I got to go get it."

"You better," Randy said as he headed out the door. "I'm not packing all by myself again."

Jeff grinned to himself. Randy said that every time they had to get on a plane and every time without fail, the Legend Killer always ended up packing alone. It wasn't that Jeff didn't want to help pack; it was just that he always had better things to do.

"Hardy!"

"Uh oh," Jeff groaned under his breath. Adam was coming towards him. "What do you want?" he asked.

Adam looked like he was about to explode. "I saw you with Randy."

"Yes, that tends to happen a lot. He is my boyfriend after all."

"You just don't get it, do you Hardy? Randy is still mine, even if he's too dumb to realize it yet."

Jeff shook his head. "You are truly a pathetic piece of shit. Randy dumped your ass over a year ago. If he wanted to go back to you, he would of already. He doesn't though. He's with me. The sooner you get that through your thick skull, the better."

Adam slammed Jeff up against the wall. "I'm pathetic?" he growled. "You think I'm pathetic? That's just hilarious, considering you're the one who fucking cries in his sleep."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jeff asked, even though he already knew.

"Christian told me you have nightmares all of the time. You beg and you cry for mercy and it's all very pathetic. That's why Christian stopped sleeping in the same room as you. He couldn't stand to listen to your fucking whining."

Jeff slapped Adam across the face out of pure anger. Adam responded by punching Jeff in the stomach and tackling him to the ground. The two of them struggled for a bit, with Adam ultimately coming out on top.

"So who was it Hardy?" Adam asked as he pinned Jeff's hands above his head. "Who had their way with you? Did you know him or was he a stranger?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jeff asked. He was desperately trying to free his hands from Adam's grip.

"You know what I'm talking about. You were raped. Just admit it."

Jeff froze. This couldn't be happening. Not when he had worked this long to keep his secret. "Please, just let me up."

"Why?" Adam asked with a grin. "I kind of like having you like this. Plus it'll kill Randy knowing it's all his fault."

"What the hell does that--" Jeff's question was cut off by Adam's tongue being shoved down his throat. He began to struggle wildly, especially once Adam began biting his neck and he felt an unmistakable hardness pressing up against him…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM!"

Jeff nearly cried out in relief as Randy, Phil and Kofi got Adam away from him. Randy, who was completely enraged, started to beat the shit out of Adam. Kofi pulled Jeff away from the scene and got him the hell out of there while Phil stayed and tried to keep Randy under control.

"What the fuck was he doing?" Kofi asked Jeff once they were safely in Jeff and Randy's room. "Jesus, he's really gone insane now, hasn't he?"

Jeff didn't answer. He just laid down on his bed and buried his head in his pillow. His entire body was shaking violently. That had been way too close for comfort. If Randy and the others hadn't come along there was no doubt in his mind that Adam would have raped him. And there was no way in hell he could live with himself if that happened. He could barely live with what…no, he wouldn't think about that monster.

"Jeff are you okay?" Kofi asked.

Jeff couldn't form a response. He just buried his face deeper in his pillow and let the tears fall. There was no way Kofi or anyone else could understand what he was going through right now.

Phil and Randy came back about ten minutes later. "How is he?" Randy asked immediately.

"He won't talk," Kofi replied.

Randy sat down on the bed and pulled Jeff into his arms. "That fucker won't touch you again," he said, stroking Jeff's blue hair gently. "I made damn sure he got that message loud and clear."

Jeff buried his face in Randy's chest, trying to gain comfort from those words. God, why did this always happen to him? Why did the psychos always target him? Adam, Christian…the other guy he dared not even think about, they all came after him. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"We should probably go tell Vince about this," Phil suggested. "Just so we can make sure Adam really doesn't get away with this."

Jeff's eyes widened. "We can't tell him!"

"Why not?" Kofi asked in confusion. "Jeff, he needs to know that Adam tried to rape you. What if he tries to do it to somebody else?"

"But…but…what if he doesn't believe me?" Jeff asked pitifully.

Randy looked at him in surprise. "Why wouldn't he believe you? You have three eyewitnesses right here with you."

Jeff sighed in defeat. Telling them why he was afraid to tell Vince would mean exposing his secret, which he was still determined to keep. "Okay, okay, let's tell Vince. But don't you leave me for a second Randy."

"Jeff, I wouldn't dream of it." That was a promise the Legend Killer had every intention of keeping.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy kept a tight hold on Jeff's hand as they, Phil and Kofi approached Vince McMahon. The owner of the WWE was sitting in the lobby, obviously waiting for somebody to arrive.

"I can't do this," Jeff muttered.

"Yes you can," Randy said quickly. "I'm here with you. Hey Vince! Can we talk to you for a minute?"

Vince nodded and gestured for them to sit. "Of course you can. My limo driver has decided to not grace me with his presence so I have all the time in the world."

Randy could feel that Jeff was ready to bolt as they were sitting down. The incident with Adam had more of an affect on him than they had realized. That made Randy's blood absolutely boil. Nobody was going to get away with hurting his baby like that, not even Adam.

"It's about Adam," Phil said quickly.

Vince groaned. "Oh what did he do now. Everybody's been complaining about him lately. Has he really gone as insane as everyone says he has?"

Kofi nodded. "He's crossed the line Mr. McMahon."

"You have to do something like right now," Randy pleaded. He leaned forward so he could talk quietly. "We caught him trying to rape Jeff."

Vince looked stunned at the news. "He did what?"

"He was trying to rape Jeff. Right in the middle of the hallway, no less. He's lucky we caught him before he got too far or I would have really killed him."

"Is this true?" the Chairman asked Jeff.

Jeff didn't look up from the floor but at least he nodded. "We got into an argument about my relationship with Randy and then we got into a fight. He pinned me down and…" The sentence didn't get finished. He began to scratch violently at the self inflicted scars on his wrists.

"Jeff?" Randy said slowly. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"I can feel the hands on me," Jeff muttered. "I got to get them off Randy. They can't stay there, I don't want them touching me any more."

Vince grabbed Jeff's hands and made the younger Hardy stop hurting himself. "Listen to me Jeff. I will personally take care of this Adam situation. I will not tolerate him attacking my wrestlers." He stood up and got out his cell phone. "You four go and try to enjoy your days off. I'll call you when I've got things straightened out here."

Knowing that Vince was going to take care of things made Randy feel better. But Jeff showed no signs of that. In fact, he didn't say a word until they were actually on the plane to St. Louis. "I can't believe he believed us," was what he finally came up with.

Randy frowned. "Of course he believed us. He knows we wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Some people think that though," Jeff protested. "Someone does something really bad to you and you keep it a secret for years because you don't think anyone would believe you. Then you finally tell someone and they sneer and say the person that hurt you would never do something as bad as they did."

Randy started to feel his insides growing cold. Jeff sounded like he knew this from personal experience. Then something horrible dawned on him and the nightmares and the reaction towards telling Vince all made sense. "Jeff were you raped?"

Jeff didn't say anything for the longest time, but his face told the entire story. "I have to get out of here," he said softly.

Randy pushed him back down in his seat. "You're not going anywhere until we talk about this."

"I don't want to talk."

"Well too bad. Who was he?"

Jeff pushed Randy's hand away angrily. "Don't you dare do this to me, especially on a plane full of people. I told you I didn't want to talk about it so get over it."

"No!" Randy snapped. "I will not get over it. What, don't you trust me?"

"Don't you turn this into about me not trusting you. I trust you with my life. But when I talk about it, it fucking makes me want to die." Jeff's lip started to quiver. "He hurt me real bad, okay? But I've never told anyone except my guidance counselor and she didn't believe me. Now can we stop talking about this? Please?"

Randy let the subject go, but only because there were so many people around them. "I'm going to kick his ass if I ever meet him."

"Good luck. You don't know him."

"You'll tell me eventually."

"That'll take a miracle for that to happen. I wasn't kidding around when I said would take it to my grave."

_Well you haven't seen my full powers of persuasion yet Jeff,_ Randy thought to himself. _But soon you will_.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh no, no, no, no," Randy grumbled as they pulled up to his house. Randy's mother and father were standing right by the front door. "What are they doing here?"

Jeff shrugged and buried his hands deep into the pockets of his hoodie. He knew Randy didn't really like his parents that much. Apparently neither one of them were happy about their son being gay. That made him happy his own father had accepted his sexuality without any sort of trouble. "Maybe they're finally coming around."

Randy snorted. "Yeah, and maybe Hunter and Stephanie's marriage will actually be consummated one day and not be a sham that involves artificial insemination used to fool the public."

"You could have just as easily said that you doubted my suggestion."

"I know." He sighed. "Oh God, I don't want to deal with them right now."

"Maybe it'll be better if you just talk to them right now and get it over with."

"Jeff, we don't talk about things in the Orton family. We wait until everything boils over and get into screaming matches." He squeezed Jeff's hand tightly. "I just don't want them giving you shit because they can't accept who I am. You've been through enough already."

"I'll be fine," Jeff assured him, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. "I've dealt with homophobic people before. It's a risk I'm willing to take for my love."

Randy grinned. "Okay then. Just don't be afraid to punch my dad if he gets to be too much of a jackass. It's what I did when they first found out I was gay."

They shared a quick kiss and then got out of the car. "What are you guys doing here?" Randy asked his parents.

Mrs. Orton tried to look her son in the eyes, but her gaze kept wandering down towards the sight of Jeff's hand in Randy's. "Oh nothing. We just thought we'd stop by and see how you were doing."

"I'm great," Randy said. He wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulders. "I couldn't be any better. Jeff, this is my mom Ruth and my dad Bob. Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Jeff."

"Hi," Jeff said awkwardly. He saw the look Bob was giving him and was grateful that looks couldn't actually kill.

"Randy we need to talk to you," Bob said roughly. He gave Jeff an evil glare. "Alone."

Randy shook his head. "Anything you can say to me, you can say to Jeff."

"Fine. Have you heard about your brother Steven?"

"No, is he okay?"

"He's fine. He's getting married next month."

"Oh. Good for him. What does this have to do with me?"

"It made us wonder when you were going to stop this faggot shit and settle down with a nice WOMAN."

If Jeff hadn't been standing right there, he would have had a hard time believing Bob actually said that to his own son. He held on to Randy a little tighter, knowing how pissed his boyfriend had to be.

Randy glared at Bob. "Don't you start with that shit again. I'm gay, okay? Accept it or leave me alone."

"Oh honey, we're just concerned about you," Ruth said. "We know that being a homosexual comes with a certain stigma. We just don't want you going through that."

"I've been going through that since I was thirteen Mom. I'm pretty much used to it by now."

Bob just shook his head. "You know, in my day, the promoters knew how to keep us wrestlers busy. You kids today have too much free time on your hands, which is why half of you are banging each other in the ass."

"Or maybe it's because our sexuality is not as big of deal you think it is," Jeff snapped. He was getting really tired of listening to all of this bullshit coming out of Bob's mouth. "You want to know what I think? I think that you're the one who has too much free time on your hands because you've got time to worry about who we're sleeping with."

"I'm concerned about my son," Bob growled. "It's people like you who have kept him corrupted for all of these years."

"I was corrupted long before Jeff," Randy said. "Now get the hell off my property before I call the cops." He unlocked the front door and pulled Jeff inside.

Jeff winced as Randy slammed the door shut as hard as he could. "You okay babe?"

Randy shook his head. "I can't believe them. They are so fucking ignorant!" He picked up a lamp and threw it against the wall. "They make me so mad that I want to kill them."

Jeff wrapped his arms around Randy and kissed the Legend Killer's neck. "Shhhh, none of that now. Just forget about them. You've got me and Poppa Mark and Uncle Glenn and everyone else."

Randy rested his forehead against Jeff's. "I know. They just get under my skin sometimes. It drives me nuts that they haven't even tried to accept who I am. They just bitch and fight with me all the time."

"So don't be around them any more. Sell this house and move into my place. It'll be done being rebuilt next week."

"You really want me to do that?" Randy asked with a grin.

"Of course silly. I love you."

Randy's grin got even bigger. "Okay, it's settled then. I'm moving to North Carolina." He picked Jeff up and threw him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"If I'm moving then we need to give this house a celebratory goodbye fuck in every room."

Jeff giggled. "And where do you suppose we start at? There are a lot of rooms after all."

"In my room of course. It has the big comfy bed."

"But we never make it to the bed."

"Don't spoil my plan with the details Jeffery."

Jeff turned out to be right; they didn't make it to the bed. In fact, they didn't even make it to the bedroom for that matter. They got about halfway up the stairs before they had to stop and fuck each other senseless. Neither of them really cared though. Just being together mattered more than making it to some bed or caring about what the rest of the world thought of them. Together, they were unstoppable. Together, they could do just about anything they wanted to.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't fucking believe it!" Adam exclaimed. He was pacing around his living room like a caged animal. "Vince McMahon fired me. He fucking FIRED me! Can you believe that shit?"

Christian grinned at his brother. "Yes I can actually. You've been acting like a total nutcase lately."

Adam growled. "I told you to come over so you could help me, not make fun of me."

"Oh calm down Grouchy Pants. I'll help you get back at Jeff and Randy. But first--" he took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Let's discuss your TNA contract."

"My TNA contract?" Adam snarled. He slammed Christian up against the wall. "You think I really care about that right now? I want my revenge and I want it now!"

"And you'll get it, you fucking idiot!" Christian snapped. He was really getting tired of Adam's attitude. "But if you want my help, you'll have to be patient. If you play everything the way I tell you to, your revenge will be that much sweeter."

"It better," Adam said dangerously. He let go of Christian and stormed out of the room.

Christian sighed and shook his head. "It's a good thing he's my brother," he muttered to himself. "Or I would put his ass in a loony bin."

XXX

"So Randy is seriously moving in with you?" Matt asked as he and Jeff changed into their ring gear. They had a match against Miz and Morrison tonight on Raw.

"Yes," Jeff said in exasperation. He was really getting tired of talking to Matt about this. "You've asked this a million times today. Have you noticed my answer has not changed at all?"

"I'm just making sure that's what you really want. I don't want you rushing into anything."

Jeff frowned. "Are you trying to tell me you don't Randy to come live with me?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Matt confessed. "I don't think you two have been going out long enough to move in together."

"That's a completely ridiculous argument Matt. It's Randy isn't it? You still don't like him for some reason."

"It's not that I don't like him," Matt said slowly. "It's just that…oh damn it Jeff, you know how immature he can be."

"He's not like that any more," Jeff insisted. "He's changed."

Matt snorted. "You used to say the same thing about Christian every time I confronted you about his abuse."

Jeff's jaw dropped open in shock. How could Matt even dare to compare Randy to Christian? That was wrong on so many levels. He ran out of the room and put as much distance between Matt and himself as possible. "Shit!" he yelled as soon as he was on the other side of the building. He kicked the wall out of frustration. "Fuck," he said, almost in tears as he slid down to the floor. He needed something sharp. Just anything that could make him bleed until the pain went away.

_Christian baby, please calm down!" Jeff begged. He was cowering in the corner of the room, absolutely terrified for his life. He had never seen this boyfriend so enraged before in his life._

_"Calm down?" Christian yelled. He grabbed Jeff by the hair and yanked him up to his feet. "How can I calm down when my boyfriend is a total slut?"_

_Jeff shook his head. "I don't know what--"_

_Christian interrupted that sentence with a hard slap. "Shut up! Don't lie to me! I saw you flirting with Jericho."_

_"No I wasn't!" Jeff whimpered. "We were just talking about our bands, I swear!"_

_"You swear?" Christian scoffed. "Well let me tell you something Jeffery, your word means nothing to me anymore. Now get on your knees."_

_"No please Christian don't do this."_

_"I SAID ON YOUR KNEES!"_

Jeff whimpered and banged his head against the wall to make the memory stop. He reached up and grabbed the coffee pot that was sitting on the table. Making sure nobody was around, he smashed the pot against the ground and then grabbed the largest piece of glass. "Just a little cut," he muttered as he rolled up his sleeves. "They won't mind a little cut."

_The door began to open, causing Jeff to pull the covers up over his head. Jesus, this couldn't be happening again. He began to pray, hoping the man would change his mind. Please, please, please not again._

_"Don't hide from me Jeff," the man said as he yanked the covers off of Jeff. "You know I hate it when you hide from me." He placed one of his rough, calloused hands on Jeff's chest. Jeff shuddered as the hand began to move down, first to his stomach and then to his pajama bottoms. "Don't," he begged._

_The man grinned. "Stop me."_

"Jeff! Oh my God! Nikki he's bleeding!"

Jeff opened his eyes, realizing for the first time that they were closed. His arm was bleeding pretty badly. He must have cut himself a lot more than he originally intended.

The Bella twins were kneeling over him, doing the best they could to stop the bleeding. "Jeff?" Bri said as soon as she realized he was awake. "Jeff what happened?"

"It was more than a little cut," he explained.

Nikki and Bri exchanged a look. "We should call for the paramedics," Nikki said.

Jeff shook his head. "No please don't. I'm fine; I just had an accident." He tried to sit up and nearly puked. "Maybe I'll just lay here for a little--" he stopped as he saw Mark coming his way. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right," Mark said. He looked pissed off about the sight he caught Jeff in. "Girls I'll take him from here."

Jeff winced as Mark picked him up and carried him to the dressing room he shared with Glenn. "Poppa Mark--"

"Don't," Mark snapped. He put Jeff down on the bench and grabbed a first aid kit out of his bag. "You have no idea how furious I am with you right now."

Jeff's lip trembled. He hated it when Poppa Mark was mad at him. "I'm sorry."

"Of course you're sorry. You got caught." Mark gave Jeff an angry glare. "I have half a mind to take you to the hospital and have them put you on suicide watch."

"You can't do that!" Jeff objected. "I wasn't trying to kill myself! It was an accident, I swear!"

"Really? And just tell me how long it'll be before you have another accident?" Mark put pressure on Jeff's arm to stop the bleeding. "We all know about the cutting Jeff. It's only a matter of time before I decide that enough is enough." He grabbed Jeff by chin and made sure he had complete eye contact with the younger Hardy. "I am not ready to get the call that says you've killed yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Jeff said softly.

"So do I take you to the hospital now or will you swear on Randy's life that you won't do this anymore?"

"Don't make me swear Poppa Mark. You don't understand how hard it gets."

"Then we're going to the hospital."

"No!"

"Then swear to me Jeff. Swear on Randy's life you won't do this to yourself anymore. Swear it or I'll drag you kicking and screaming to the hospital."

"Fine I swear!" Jeff yelled. He burst into tears and threw himself down to the floor so he could curl up into a ball. Maybe not the most mature reaction but he couldn't help himself. "Don't touch me!" he yelled as Mark tried to help him back up. "I hate you. Why can't you just leave me alone?" He regretted the words as soon as he said them, but it was too late to take them back.

"Hate me all you want," Mark replied. "I'm doing this for your own good. Now get up so I can clean you up. You have a match to win tonight."

Jeff reluctantly got back up to his chair. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was wrestle. He would though, because that's was what was expected of him. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to realize how badly he needed the help Mark had just threatened him with. "Poppa Mark?"

"What?"

"I don't really hate you."

"I know Jeff, I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Randy studied his boyfriend carefully. Something was obviously bothering Jeff. He was quiet, moody and he kept rubbing his arm for some reason. "What's wrong?" Randy finally asked.

Jeff shrugged. "Nothing."

"Bullshit. I can tell when you're lying. Now talk to me."

"There's nothing to tell," Jeff insisted. "Now can you just drop it?"

"Fine," Randy snapped. He plopped down on the bed and switched on the TV. He flipped through the channels, literally biting his tongue so he wouldn't start talking to Jeff again.

"Are you mad at me?" Jeff asked after a few minutes.

"No. Why would I be mad?"

"You look like you are."

"I'm just frustrated because you won't talk to me." He frowned as Jeff kept rubbing his arm. "What the hell did you do to yourself? Did you get hurt during the match?"

Jeff shook his head. "No. I did something bad before the match."

"What did you--" Randy didn't have to finish that question. The answer came to him and that brought up a different question. "How badly did you cut yourself?"

"Not that badly," Jeff mumbled. "Poppa Mark overreacted because he saw blood but--"

"Mark doesn't overreact and you know it," Randy interrupted. "If he freaked out there was a good reason for it." He switched off the TV. "Why didn't you just come find me? You know that's what we agreed you should do if you felt like you had to cut that badly again."

Jeff glared at him. "No, that's what you agreed on. I told you that I had everything under control."

"Under control? Your arm looks like a fucking road map. How does that equal you having things under control?"

"You just don't get it."

"You're right; I don't get your reasons because they are not logical in any way, shape, or form. Mutilating yourself does not solve your problems. It just make those of us who have to take care of you sick with worry."

"Well I didn't ask you to take care of me!" Jeff yelled.

"Then who's going to do it?" Randy yelled back. He got off the bed and got right in Jeff's face. "You've proven time and time again that you sure as hell won't do it."

"Fuck you Randy," Jeff snapped. He started to storm off to the bathroom when Randy noticed his lighter sticking out of Jeff's pocket. "Why do you have that?" he asked.

"Have what?" Jeff asked as he stopped and turned back around.

"My lighter."

"Oh, that. Call it part of my mission to get you to quit smoking."

"Taking my cigarettes is your mission."

"Maybe I've changed my mission."

"Remember when I said I could tell when you were lying? Well I know that's what you're doing right now. So tell me the truth: what are you doing with my lighter?"

Jeff froze, obviously caught red handed. Suddenly he bolted for the door. Randy easily caught him by the waist and tossed him down on the bed. Then he reached into Jeff's pocket and grabbed the lighter.

"Randy please!" Jeff begged. "I need that!"

"Why? Just tell me why the fuck you think you need that."

"Poppa Mark made me swear on your life I wouldn't cut myself anymore so I thought--"

"That you would burn yourself instead?" Randy was so upset it was hard for him to speak. "That is so fucked up on so many levels. How can you do this to yourself?"

Jeff shook his head. "You can't understand Randy. You don't know what it's like to hate yourself like I do."

"Then explain it to me," Randy pleaded. "This is killing me Jeff! I'm watching you fall apart and I don't understand why!"

"You could never understand because you've never been raped by your uncle!" Jeff shouted.

There it was. It was out in the open. Randy's jaw dropped open in shock. Jeff's own uncle had raped him? That was just too horrible for him to even begin to comprehend. "Holy shit," he said under his breath.

Jeff had an unreadable expression on his face. "I've got to go," he muttered.

Randy grabbed his arm. "Jeff wait."

"Let go of me."

"No."

"Randy…"

"I said no."

Jeff lost all resemblance of control and began yelling incoherently and swinging his fists wildly. Randy easily deflected the blows and pulled Jeff into a tight embrace. "Let it go baby," he whispered. "Let it all go."

"I can't," Jeff whined. He was crying at this point. "It doesn't stop Randy. I remember every single time he did it and I can't get them out of my head."

Randy stroked Jeff's hair, trying to offer as much comfort as possible. But the truth of the matter was, he had no idea what to say. This was beyond anything he had ever dealt with before. And he had a bad feeling things were going to get worse before they got better.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff was absolutely exhausted. He had cried his eyes out until he was completely and totally emotionally drained. Now he was laying on the bed with Randy, not feeling much of anything. His mind had just kind of shut down on him. There was no more fear, no more anger, no more pain--he had gone completely numb.

"I think my foot fell asleep," Randy said. He was holding Jeff closely, running his fingers all over Jeff's back and arm.

"Do you want to get up?" Jeff asked.

"No. I'm fine right here."

Jeff sighed and buried his face deeper into Randy's chest. He was glad Randy didn't want to move. He needed Randy to keep holding him. He needed the strength Randy had because he didn't have any himself. "Your shirt's all wet."

"It'll dry." Randy kissed Jeff's forehead. "You needed to get that out of your system. I don't know how you kept that in for so long."

"I didn't really feel like I had a choice," Jeff said. "Russ was my mom's older brother. She adored him. It would have killed her to know what he was doing. And after she did die, Dad relied on Russ for a long time. They were pretty close friends."

"But he had no idea what Russ was doing, right?"

"Of course not. Nobody did. Russ was very careful about when he went after me."

"How old were you when he…you know…"

Jeff bit his lip. This was going to be hard for him to admit. "He first started touching me when I was six. He didn't rape me for the first time until a month before my eighth birthday."

Randy's jaw dropped open. "Jesus Christ! That's just…I don't know what to say."

Jeff shrugged helplessly. "What is there to say? I didn't really understand what was happening back then. All I knew was that I hated it more than I had hated anything before in my life. Then, when I was thirteen, a girl from my school was raped. One of my teachers talked to us about it and that was when I realized just what was happening to me. I tried to deny it at first but Russ got pretty violent one night when I tried to resist more than usual so I tried to tell my guidance counselor."

"And she's the one who didn't believe you."

"Right. I found out later she actually had a thing for Russ and refused to hear a word against him. Still, that fucked me up pretty badly. There were times where I thought I was going to die of shame so I started really getting into the wrestling and the cutting. I needed an escape."

"So when did he finally stop abusing you?"

"He's never stopped."

There was a moment of shocked silence. "What?" Randy said out of confusion.

Jeff gulped. "I mean it's not going on as constantly as it did when I was younger because I'm on the road all the time and he doesn't live in Cameron any more. But it hasn't ever really stopped for good."

Randy looked like he was in shock. "When was the last time he hurt you?"

"About a month before we started dating."

There was an even longer moment of shocked silence. Jeff pulled away from Randy and closed his eyes. If Randy was going to leave, he didn't want to watch.

"Jeff open your eyes," Randy said gently.

Jeff did so reluctantly. He was terrified of seeing anger and disgust in Randy's face. But he was surprised to find only compassion and love. "Listen to me Jeff," Randy said, pressing his forehead against Jeff's. "If he ever tries to hurt you again, he's going to have to go through me first. And I promise you, I will fight tooth and nail to protect you."

"I can't ask you to protect me," Jeff objected, blinking back tears.

Randy shook his head. "There's no need to ask. I'll do it whether you want me to or not."

Jeff pulled Randy into a passionate kiss, relieved that Randy actually believed him and wasn't disgusted at the sight of him. "Make love to me," he whispered.

"Are you sure that's what you want right now?" Randy asked.

"I haven't been so sure of any---" his words were cut off by a loud pounding at the door.

"Jeff!" John yelled from outside the room. "Jeff are you in there? Something bad has happened!"

Jeff felt his chest tighten as Randy got up to answer the door. What in the world could have possibly happened? His mind immediately went to Adam. Oh God, had Adam come back to cause more chaos? He didn't think he could take that right now.

"What happened?" Randy asked as he opened the door. Jeff got off the bed and his heart sank. Jeff's shirt was drenched in blood but the former WWE champion didn't have a scratch on him. It was someone else's blood.

"It's Matt," John said shakily. "He got hit by a car. They're rushing him to Memorial Hospital right now."

Matt got hit by a car? His big brother? "No," Jeff said softly, shaking his head violently. "No you're lying, you're lying, you're lying! Not Matty, not my Matty. Tell me you're lying John."

John was near tears. "I'm sorry Jeff. The others are already following the ambulance. I told them I would drive you and Randy there."

Oh shit, John wasn't lying. Jeff could tell that it and that realization brought his world crashing down around him. "No no no no no no no…."

Randy grabbed Jeff and easily picked him up. "Come on baby," he said as he started carrying Jeff out of the room. "Matt's stronger than he looks. He'll be okay."

Jeff wanted to believe that but he saw the looks John and Randy were giving each other. Both were worried about Matt's condition, and judging from the amount of blood on John's shirt, they had every right to be. Jeff whimpered and buried his face in Randy's shoulder. He had to believe that Matt would be okay. He had to believe it or he really would fall apart completely.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeff's heart was pounding in his chest as he, Randy, and John burst through the hospital doors. "Where is he?" he asked desperately. "Where's Matt?"

"The doctors are still working on him," Mickie explained. She was doing her best to comfort a crying Katie Lea. "They haven't told us anything yet."

"How did this even happen?" Randy asked.

Cody waved his hands out in front of him uselessly. "He just was going back to his car to grab his wallet when a truck came out of nowhere and just hit him full on. It was insane. He was out cold by the time we got to him."

Jeff groaned and sank down into the nearest chair. Oh God, this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"Jeff baby listen to me," Randy pleaded. "You have to stay strong for me. Matt's going to be okay."

"You don't know that," Jeff snapped. "He could die right now and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Mark put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Hush now. I don't want to hear that kind of talk. Matt's not going to die. He knows I'll kick his ass if he goes and does that."

Jeff tried to find comfort in Mark's words but he couldn't manage to do it. He knew the others were just as worried as he was. He could tell by the looks on their faces. The only difference was that they were trying to hide it. So he just closed his mouth and did his best not to openly panic. But on the inside, he was screaming in fear.

Finally, after what felt like forever, a doctor finally came out to talk to them. "How's Matt?" Jeff asked immediately. "How's my brother?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm not going to lie, Matt is in pretty bad shape. The internal injuries he suffered were severe at best and the head trauma he sustained has made him slip into a coma."

"But will he wake up?" Randy asked quickly.

"He could wake up at any time. But the longer he stays unconscious, the chances of that will be less and less likely."

The doctor went into more detail about Matt's injuries but Jeff didn't hear a word that was being said. The world around him had fallen away and all he could feel was the black hole that was growing in his heart. Oh God, he couldn't take this. He had to---he just had to---

XXX

Randy jumped a foot in the air when Jeff began to scream. And he definitely wasn't the only one. Every single person in the waiting room looked at Jeff like he was possessed or something. Maybe he was possessed, because before Randy knew it, Jeff had picked up an empty chair and was smashing it against the wall.

"Jeff!" Lillian yelled. "Jeff stop it!" She tried to go over to him but Miz and Morrison stopped her.

"Don't," Morrison warned her. "He might hit you by accident."

Randy blinked back tears as he helplessly watched Jeff do his best to destroy the room. All the doctors and nurses looked too stunned to even try to stop him. The poor innocent bystanders that were also in the room quickly got up and got as far away from Jeff as they possibly could.

"He's wearing himself out," Glenn said quietly as they watched Jeff pick up another chair and start smashing it against the floor.

It turned out Glenn was right. Soon Jeff dropped the broken chair and dropped down to his knees. His screams were replaced with gut wrenching sobs that made his entire body shake.

"Jeff," Randy said softly. It was breaking his heart to watch this. He stepped forward slowly and reached his hand out to touch Jeff's shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" Jeff screamed, slapping Randy's hand away. "You said Matt was going to be okay!"

"Babe there's still a chance--"

"YOU DIDN'T SAY CHANCE! YOU SAID HE WAS GOING TO BE OKAY!"

"Jeff that's enough!" Mark barked. "You need to calm down this instant."

Jeff picked up a broken chair leg and hurled it at Mark. "FUCK OFF! YOU SAID HE WAS GOING TO BE OKAY TOO!" He started sobbing again.

Katie Lea, who had been crying quietly up until this point, finally got out of her chair. "Come on Jeff," she said softly. "You and I are going to see Matt. We'll see him before everyone else does."

Randy opened his mouth to object but John shut him up with an elbow to the ribs. "Let her take him," he hissed. "She might be able to calm him down."

"But I want to calm him down," Randy said pathetically. He looked at Jeff desperately, but Jeff refused to look at him as he and Katie headed towards Matt's room. He sighed in defeat and sank down on the floor. Cody and Ted began straightening up the waiting room, apologizing for Jeff's outburst.

"He's not really upset with you," Glenn tried to reassure him. "Jeff just lashes out when he's really upset like that."

"Yeah," Randy said emotionlessly. He forced himself back up to his feet. "I'll be back." He quickly went into the bathroom and locked himself in the nearest empty stall. He let out a scream of his own and kicked the toilet before bursting into tears himself.

XXX

Jeff's sobs had quieted down into whimpers as he and Katie went into Matt's room. "Look at him," he choked out. "He looks like a walking bruise."

"I know," Katie said quietly. She sat down in the chair closest to the bed and took Matt's hand. "Jeff? Aren't you going to take his other hand?"

Jeff didn't respond for several minutes. He couldn't stop staring at Matt. This felt so wrong. Matt didn't look like himself. He was broken. He wasn't supposed to break. Jeff was the broken one, not Matt.

Katie seemed to understand the problem. "Oh Jeffy," she sighed. She pulled Jeff into her lap and let him cling to her. If she was having a problem with him being a lot bigger than her, she wasn't saying anything.

"I want him to wake up," he whined.

"I know," she said. "I do too. Maybe if we talk to him he'll hear us and he'll wake up."

"You don't really believe that do you?"

"I'd like too," she said. "But I'm a cynic at heart." She stroked Jeff's hair lovingly. "Still, it's worth a shot."

Jeff buried his face in her shoulder, wanting to talk to Matt but unable to get the words out. It was like his vocal chords had stopped working completely. Luckily for him, Katie was willing to make up for it by singing.

**Without you **

**The ground thaws**

**The rain falls**

**The grass grows**

**Without you**

**The seeds root**

**The flowers bloom**

**The children play**

**The stars gleam**

**The poets dream**

**The eagles fly**

**Without you**

**The earth turns**

**The sun burns **

**But I die**

**Without you**

Jeff somehow managed a small smile. "That's Matt's favorite song from that movie."

"Yeah I know. I've always been partial to "Out Tonight" but one time he sang this just for me. I mean we were kind of goofing around but it was still the sweetest thing."

"That helpless romantic."

"Don't I know it."

**Without you**

**The breeze warms**

**The girl smiles**

**The cloud moves**

**Without you**

**The tides change**

**The boys run**

**The oceans crash**

**The crowd roar**

**The days soar**

**The babies cry**

**Without you**

**The moon glows**

**The river flows**

**But I die**

**Without you**

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think Matt's going to wake up?"

"I have to Jeff. I can't imagine him not waking up."

Jeff played with her hair. "I'm getting sleepy."

"You better not be. I need somebody to play the part of Roger."

"But I don't remember the words."

"Oh you do too. We've watched _Rent_ like a hundred billion times. There was like a two week period where you sang nothing but the songs from the damn movie."

"Fine! But you have to promise not to laugh at me or tell anybody I did this."

"I promise."

_The world revives_

**Colors renew**

_**But I know blue**_

_**Only blue**_

_**Lonely blue**_

_**Within me, blue**_

_**Without you**_

**Without you**

**The hand gropes**

**The ear hears**

**The pulse beats**

_Without you_

_The eyes gaze _

_The legs weak_

_The lungs breathe_

_**The mind churns**_

_**The heart yearns**_

_**The tears dry**_

_**Without you**_

_**Life goes on**_

_**But I'm gone**_

_**Cause I die**_

_Without you_

**Without you**

_Without you_

_**Without you**_

Jeff sighed and looked at Matt. His big brother was still unconscious. "I don't think it worked. I think we just had a potentially cheesy moment for nothing."

Katie chuckled. "Or maybe he did hear us and our magic just needs more time to work. Besides, you're a hell of a lot calmer now, which is a good thing. You scared the hell out of everybody else."

Jeff looked down. "I know. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I don't need an apology. But maybe you should think about giving Randy and Mark one. You did kind of scream bloody murder at them." She winced suddenly. "Oh bollocks, my leg just went to sleep. Jeff--"

"I know, I know, I'm moving," he said quickly. He got up and sat down in the chair that was on the other side of Matt's bed. "So what do we do now?"

Katie shrugged. "I don't know. We could just sit here, or we could sing again or we could draw something dumb on Matt's leg cast."

"I'm going to draw a whispering eye on Matt's cast."

"What's a whispering eye?"

"It's a vagina."

"Jeffery Nero Hardy! You are not drawing a vagina on your brother's cast while he's in a coma! That would just be wrong."

"Yeah, but he'll get a kick out of it when he wakes up." He stopped as he got up to take a marker out of his pocket. "That is the theory we're going with right? We're going to believe he's going to wake up?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah. There's nothing else we can do at the moment so hoping for the best is our only option."

And hopefully it would be the option that would come true.

XXXX

**Okay, just to clarify, the lyrics in the bold were Katie Lea singing, the ones in italics were Jeff and the combination of both was them together. Maybe them singing to Matt was a little too much but I was watching Rent while writing this and it seemed like the thing to do at the time. Anyway, please read and review! I've been getting a lot of awesome reviews and I want more.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff, Katie, Randy, Mark and Glenn were the ones who were elected to stay with Matt all night. The others had wanted to stay too, but the doctors and nurses began to bitch about how many of them there were. Apparently visitors this late at night disturbed the other patients. Randy thought that was a bunch of bullshit but that was just his own personal opinion.

"I can't believe he's sleeping right now," Jeff said. He was looking at Glenn, who was actually laying on the floor, completely zonked out.

Mark shook his head. "The man could sleep through a tornado if he wanted to. Nothing bothers him."

Randy stroked Jeff's hair gently. "You should try to get some sleep too. It's past three in the morning."

Jeff shook his head. "I can't sleep here. I hate hospitals. They give me the creeps." He looked over at Matt. "I want him to wake up."

Randy nodded. He wanted to Matt to wake up too. He opened his mouth to say something comforting but his phone rang. "Who the hell is calling me?" he muttered as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Randy," Adam's voice drawled out. He sounded absolutely gleeful. "How's dear old Matt doing?"

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Randy snarled. "You did it, didn't you?"

"Now Randy, why would you accuse me of something like that? Can't I just be concerned for my old friend's well being?"

Randy was absolutely furious. How could Adam even think to call him right now? How could Adam sound so fucking happy at this moment. "You did this, I know you did. And I'm going to make sure you go to jail for it, you son of a bitch!"

Adam chuckled. "Oh Randy, you are so funny when you're angry. How about you put Jeff on the phone and let me talk to him?"

"Go to hell Adam!" Randy snapped. He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

Jeff looked at him nervously. "What did Adam want?"

Randy shook his head. "Nothing. He was just taunting me."

Katie crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you think he--"

"Oh he so did it," Randy interrupted. "I just know he did. He sounded so gleeful when he was asking how Matt was. The fucker has really lost his mind this time."

Jeff looked down. "This is all my fault then. I got him fired. He wouldn't have done this if I had kept my mouth shut."

Mark shook his head. "You're not responsible for what Adam does Jeff. Randy's right; that fucker has really lost his mind now."

"But--"

Randy cut off Jeff with a kiss. Jeff easily melted into the kiss and Randy was glad. The last thing they needed was a repeat of the freakout that had happened in the lobby.

"Okay break it up!" Mark finally said after a few more minutes. "My not so virgin eyes are burning over here."

Randy broke away from the kiss and gave Mark the finger. "You're just jealous Glenn isn't up to give you any."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I'm glad the man is asleep. The man is horny all the fucking time. I can't get him to keep his hands off me."

Jeff wrinkled his nose. "That's gross Poppa Mark. Now I have icky pictures of you and Uncle Glenn in my head."

Randy groaned. "Oh Jesus Jeff, thanks for saying that. Now I have bad mental pictures."

"Me too," Katie added.

"Hey!" Mark exclaimed. "What am I, some fucking hideous chud?"

"Yes," Glenn said sleepily. "But you're my hideous chud so shut up and let me sleep."

XXXX

"Well I hope you're proud of yourself," Christian said.

Adam grinned. "Oh I am." He leaned back in his chair. "You should have heard Randy's voice. It was great."

"And it was completely retarded thing for you to do. You basically told him you're the one who ran over Matt, which is the truth."

Adam knew that, but he didn't care. It wasn't like Randy had any actual proof that he had nearly killed Matt. All the Legend Killer had were suspicions, which would never hold up in the court of law. "So what about you? What do you have planned for dear old Jeffery?"

It was Christian's turn to grin. "I'm glad you asked. You see, my plan is much more subtle than creaming a Hardy with a truck and it'll cause Jeff a lot more pain."

"I'm liking the sound of it. Now tell me the specifics."

"Hey, a magician never reveals his tricks, especially to an idiot who can't keep his big mouth shut. But I will tell you it involves a man named Russ."

"Who's Russ?"

"Jeff's rapist who is also his uncle." Christian gave Adam a huge smirk before leaving the room.

"Jeff was raped by his uncle?" Adam muttered under his breath. He thought about that for a second before bursting out laughing. This little plan of Christian's was going to get very interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Gil arrived at the hospital at ten the next morning. Almost immediately he recognized how worn down Jeff looked. "Jeffery, you need to go get some sleep," he said gently to his youngest son. "You look like you've been up for days."

"I'm fine," Jeff insisted.

Randy sighed. "He hasn't eaten or slept since he found out about Matt." He didn't want to rat out his boyfriend but he couldn't help it. Jeff wouldn't listen to anybody else at the moment."

Gil sighed. "Son, you can't help Matt by wearing yourself out. Let Randy take you back to the hotel so you can eat and sleep."

"But I can't leave him," Jeff objected. "What if something happens?"

"We'll call you if anything changes," Mark assured him. "Go and rest. Randy needs a break too."

Randy pulled Jeff up to his feet and dragged him out of the hospital even as he was objecting. "Come on baby," Randy pleaded. "I'm worried sick about you. We'll make everything as quick as possible so we can get back here soon, okay?"

Jeff's shoulders sagged in defeat. "Okay."

"Okay," said Randy, happy that Jeff wasn't going to put up a huge fight. "So where do you want to eat?"

"I don't care."

"You've got to want something in particular."

"I don't want anything! Just pick what you want."

Sighing deeply, Randy decided to just stop at McDonalds. "Do you want to eat in there or do you want to drive-thru and take it back to the hotel?"

"Drive-thru," Jeff mumbled. "I don't want to deal with fans right now."

Randy nodded. "Me neither." He went through the drive-thru and got them each a couple hamburgers and some fries. But when they got back to the hotel, it was a struggle just to get Jeff to eat half his food. Randy literally had to force feed him to make sure he wouldn't starve.

"I don't want anymore," Jeff complained.

"Baby please, just eat a little more," Randy pleaded.

Jeff shook his head and laid down. "No. I want to sleep."

Randy doubted that Jeff actually wanted to do that, but he wasn't going to start an argument right now. He had no energy to do that. "Okay. I'm going to get in the shower."

"Whatever," Jeff muttered.

Randy ignored his tone and gave him a quick kiss before going to the bathroom. He shed his clothes quickly and got into the hottest shower his body could tolerate. Standing there as the water ran over his body made him realize just how exhausted he truly was. Hell, he was tempted to fall asleep right there in the shower. But after a moments consideration, he decided against it. A bed would be a lot more comfortable.

By the time he got out of the shower, Jeff was asleep. He couldn't help but smile. Sometimes Jeff was so adorable when he slept. Randy laid down next to him and closed his eyes. All they needed was a little nap. Just a little nap to make sure they wouldn't collapse from exhaustion.

XXXX

Jeff woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He groaned and opened his eyes. "Holy shit," he said as he glanced at the clock. They had been asleep for over five hours. He reached over Randy (who was just starting to stir) and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"He's awake," Gil said happily. "Matt woke up."

Jeff let out a huge sigh of relief. It felt like a huge weight had been taken off of his chest. "Oh thank God. We'll be right there."

"What happened?" Randy asked sleepily as Jeff hung up the phone.

"Matt woke up." Words couldn't describe how much better Jeff felt now. He planted a big kiss on Randy's lips and literally jumped out of bed. "Come on. We've got to go back to the hospital."

Randy rolled out of bed and drove them back to the hospital. Jeff was literally bouncing in his seat the entire time. Matt was awake. Matt was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay.

"Everyone keeps staring at me," Jeff said quietly as he and Randy walked to Matt's room.

Randy smirked. "I think they're afraid of you. I mean, you did have a pretty bad freakout here."

"I know but that doesn't mean people have to look at me funny." Jeff entered Matt's room first, fully intending to give his big brother a big happy greeting. But what he saw standing in the room made him stop in his tracks. All of the euphoria over Matt's awakening disappeared, only to be replaced with a ton of dread. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not again. It felt like he was being stabbed in the chest. Why was God so cruel to him? What did he do to deserve this?

"Hello Jeff," Russ greeted. "Long time no see."


	12. Chapter 12

_Jeff tried to shut the door but Russ pushed his way in anyway. Russ always found a way to get in. "Russ no," Jeff pleaded. "Not again. Please get out."_

_"But why?" Russ asked innocently as he locked the door. "It's been so long since we've got to spend any time together."_

_Jeff knew he was screwed. There was nobody that could help him. His dad was at the grocery store and Matt had gone to help Shannon with something. He was completely alone with his rapist._

_Russ touched Jeff's face, not caring about how hard his nephew flinched. "Come on Jeff. Don't make this harder than it has to be."_

_"Leave me alone!" Jeff begged. He was shaking so bad that he couldn't stop it._

_"Okay, if you want to do this the hard way, we can." Russ shoved Jeff down to the floor. Jeff tried to get away but Russ was too strong. "No please stop Russ! No, no, no, no---"_

"Jeff? Jeff are you okay?"

Jeff snapped out of his trip down memory lane and realized everybody was staring at him. Not that he could blame them. He had broken out into a cold sweat and was rocking back and forth. The surprise of seeing Russ had really affected him.

"Jeff?" Matt said slowly. "Why are you staring at Russ like you've just seen a ghost?"

"Russ?" Randy growled. He could not have looked more enraged than he did at that moment. "You're Russ?"

"Yeah," Russ said, seemingly oblivious to Randy's tone. "I have been for a long time now. I heard about what happened to Matt and I came to check on him." He grinned at Matt. "Of course, he woke up not too long after I got here."

"Hey, you all know I will not die," Matt said cheerfully. "Although I would like to pass out again because my head is killing me."

Gil looked at Jeff carefully. "Are you okay Jeff? You're really starting to scare me."

"Of course he's okay," Russ said quickly. "He just gets a little goofy from time to time. Isn't that right Jeff?"

"No, he's not okay," Randy snapped. "Not anymore anyway. Not since he's seen you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You know what you've been doing. I know it too and that's why I'm going to rip your fucking head off you mother fucker."

Jeff grabbed Randy's arm. "Randy please not now. This isn't the time."

"This is the time Jeff," Randy insisted. "Gil and Matt have to hear about it right now, or it's never going to stop. They'll just keep letting him in and he'll keep taking advantage of opportunities to hurt you."

Okay, so maybe Randy was right. Maybe it was time for his dad and Matt to know. But he didn't really want to say it. Not with this many people in the room. Not when Mickie, John, Katie, Miz, Lillian, Morrison, Ted, Cody, Kofi, Phil, Mark and Glenn were all looking at him too. And especially not when Russ was there. He couldn't take the way Russ was looking at him. He grabbed his hair and closed his eyes, willing this all to be a dream.

"What exactly have you been telling your little boyfriend Jeff?" Russ asked dangerously. "You haven't been telling lies about me, have you?" The tone of his voice clearly indicated that he was supposed to deny the things Randy was saying.

"I've suddenly got a bad feeling about this Russ dude," Ted whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Look at him. He almost looks like a deranged rapist."

Jeff opened his eyes and looked at Russ. His uncle did look like a deranged rapist. And those cold blue eyes were locked on him, clearly telling him he was in for a world of hurt later if he didn't say something. "He is a deranged rapist."

"Good guess," Cody whispered to Ted.

Russ looked furious. "How dare you even say--"

"How dare I?" Jeff interrupted in disbelief. "How dare I? I've kept my mouth shut for twenty five fucking years Russ. I've let you hurt me for so long I've lost track of how many times it's actually happened." He held out his arms to show off his scars. "Look at these. Look at these you sick fuck! These are because of you! I did this to myself because I couldn't deal with what you were doing to me. You're the reason I'm fucked up in the head!"

"Jeff quit telling stories this instant!" Russ snapped.

"I'm not telling stories!" Jeff shouted. He tightened his grip on Randy's arm, only now it was to keep himself from falling apart completely. "I'm just sick and tired of taking your shit! The touching, the rapes--I won't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I'm not going to play your games. I'm not going to act normal around you anymore so Dad and Matt won't find out you've been abusing me since I was six. I won't fucking do it because it's ruined my life. You ruined my fucking life."

The room had gone completely quiet. Everybody had been stunned into silence. Poor Gil and Matt looked like they had just got shot. Jeff couldn't blame them. They had trusted Russ and now that trust was broken because the truth had finally came out.

Russ looked around desperately. "Oh come on. You can't possibly believe this outrageous story."

Gil glared at Russ with an anger Jeff had never seen before. "I don't think it's outrageous story at all. You see, Jeff's a lot of things, but a liar is not one of them. If he said you raped him, then you raped him. And there's only one thing I've got to say to that." He punched Russ right in the face.

That one punch set off a domino effect of violence. Mark, Randy, John, Phil and Glenn joined in the kicking of Russ's ass. Jeff just stood there in shock. He had heard of people reacting badly to the news of sexual abuse, but this was insane.

"Matt stop it!" Katie pleaded. She was desperately trying to hold down Matt, who was trying just as desperately to get out of his bed.

"I'm going to kill him!" Matt growled. "I'm going to get out of bed and kill that fucker."

Jeff went over to the bed and tried to help Katie. "Matty stop," he begged. "You're going to hurt yourself even more."

"Punt him in the head Orton!" Morrison shouted. He and the others were cheering on the fight.

"Kick him in the balls!" Miz encouraged.

"Forget the kicking!" Mickie snapped. "Cut his dick off!"

"No wait, let Jeff do it!" Cody suggested. "He's the victim in all this."

"Somebody get something sharp," said Kofi.

A nurse barged into the room. "What the hell is going on in here?" she screeched.

"We're kicking this guy's ass," Phil informed her. "He raped our friend so he's going to get his dick cut off. Now go get us a scalpel."

"This has spiraled way out of control," Jeff said in disbelief. "That nurse is probably going to call the cops."

Matt shrugged. "Let her. Nobody messes with you and gets away with it. We're a very protective bunch. You should have seen what we did to Christian before he left for TNA."

"Did you cut off his dick?"

"Well no, but that was because we didn't have anything sharp enough to do it with."

Mark picked up Russ and slung him over his shoulder. "I'm going to take care of this piece of shit." He glared at the nurse. "You didn't see a damn thing, you understand?"

The nurse nodded fearfully.

"Good girl." Mark then proceeded to carry a beaten and bloody Russ out of the room.

The room went quiet again. Mickie and Kofi went to John and Phil to try to calm them down. Glenn sat back down in his chair like he hadn't done anything at all. Randy went over to Jeff and pulled him into a tight embrace. Jeff returned it, but he didn't take his eyes off of Gil. His dad looked tired and worn out. "Dad?" he said hesitantly.

Gil sighed. "I think I broke my damn knuckles. Now I understand why you're not supposed to punch people with a closed fist." He shrugged. "Oh well. It was worth it. Nobody gets away with hurting my kids" He pulled Jeff into an affectionate hug. "Of course later we're going to have a talk about telling me these kinds of things a lot sooner than twenty five years later after they start to happen. Good God kid, I'm old now. I can't take all these shocking secrets like I used to."

Jeff managed a small grin. He felt…well he couldn't describe it. He was free from the dark secret that haunted him for so long. Everybody knew and nobody had turned against him for it. He was free from Russ's reign of terror.

But little did he know that two certain Canadians had seen what had just taken place and were already forming a new plan for his and Randy's destruction.


	13. Chapter 13

"Well that worked brilliantly," Adam muttered. He and Christian had Russ put a little camera in Matt's room to see how everything would go down. It was safe to say it definitely didn't go as planned.

"It's your little boyfriend's fault," Christian snapped. "He gave Jeff a nice set of balls." He grabbed Russ and pulled him out of the dumpster. "Jesus Christ man. They didn't even fuck me up this badly."

"Shut up Christian," Russ growled. He wiped some of the blood off his face. "Jeff may have won this round, but I promise you, the game is far from over. He's not going to be so brave when I get him alone."

"And how exactly will you get him in your current condition?" Adam asked.

"I'll show you," Russ replied. He led them to his car, where he pulled out a gun from the glove box. "I figure this will do the trick."

Adam smirked. "I think it will too. You're a pretty smart guy Russ. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

XXXX

A week went by and it was a busy one for Jeff. Matt was released from the hospital after a few days and he was now resting comfortably at home. Randy and Jeff had moved into Jeff's newly rebuilt house and everything seemed to be fine. Jeff certainly felt a lot better. He hadn't even thought about cutting himself once.

That should have tipped him off that something was about to go terribly wrong.

"I get a WWE title match. I get a WWE title match," Jeff sang happily. He was bouncing around the dressing room, much to the amusement of Randy and Mark.

"Baby, you do know you're only winning the number one contender match tonight, right?" Randy asked.

Jeff pouted. "I know. But that means I get a match for the title. And I could actually win the title this time. Could you imagine wearing the gold?"

"I'd rather imagine you wearing nothing at all."

"Well if you play your cards right…"

"Stop right there!" Mark ordered. "I don't need to hear anymore."

Jeff grinned. "You're so sensitive Poppa Mark." He patted Mark on the head. "I'm going to get some Skittles. Anybody want anything?"

"I'm good," Randy said.

"No thanks," said Mark.

Jeff shrugged. "Suit yourself." He left the room and went to the nearest vending machine. As he was putting the money in, the hair on his neck stood straight up. Before he could turn around though, a familiar hand covered his mouth and a gun was pointed directly at his head.

"You should have kept your mouth shut Jeff," Russ hissed. He dragged Jeff into the nearest men's bathroom. "All you had to do was keep quiet but you couldn't even do that, could you? Now you've forced me to raise the stakes in this little game of ours."

Jeff felt like he had gone into shock. Russ was supposed to leave him alone now. This wasn't supposed to happen anymore. _Maybe he's still beat up from last week and I can get a lucky shot in…_

Any thought of that went right out the window when he saw that Adam and Christian were waiting for him. "Oh no," he moaned.

Christian grinned as Russ pushed Jeff towards them. "Hey babe." He grabbed Jeff and pulled him close. "Miss me?"

Jeff shook his head. Jesus, he was so fucked right now. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice shaking terribly.

Adam smirked. "We want to play a little game with you. You see Jeff, your big mouth has caused Russ and I some grief lately. And it's time we take matters into our own hands."

Jeff gulped. He didn't like the sound of that.

"What's wrong Jeff?" Russ asked. He sounded extremely angry now. "You don't sound as brave now that you're all alone. It was just a week ago that you were telling me you were sick of playing my games." He poked Jeff on the chest. "Come off Jeff. Why don't you tell me off again?"

Jeff didn't get a chance to really say anything though. Russ hit him on the head with the butt of the gun and he went down with a cry of pain. Christian and Adam laughed and they joined Russ in kicking the shit out of him. He tried to scream for help but Russ pointed the gun right in his face.

"Scream and die Jeff," Christian said. He burst out laughing. "I actually like the sound of that."

They ripped Jeff's clothes right off his body, laughing and insulting him the entire time. He struggled as best he could but it was no use. They had him right where they wanted him and that knowledge excited them even more. Adam and Christian pinned him down on the floor as Russ forced himself into Jeff's unwilling body. Jeff let out a scream of pain, but Christian silenced him with a kiss that bruised his lips. The pain, while familiar, felt worse than it ever felt before. Russ was being rough in a way he had never been before, and the feeling of Adam and Christian biting and slapping his body added to the torture.

When Russ was done, it was Adam's turn. Then it was Christian's turn. And then the cycle started all over again. Jeff lost track of how many times they brutalized him. Only a few things really stuck out in his mind. Russ standing him up and making him look at his reflection as he was being raped. Adam choking him with a rope until he nearly passed out. Christian nearly drowning him in one of the toilets. And the pain. The pain was the biggest factor. The words pain and suffering were being redefined specifically for him.

"We should probably get going," Christian finally said. "They'll be looking for him soon."

"Hold on a second," Adam said. He took a knife out of his pocket. "There's one more thing I have to do."

Jeff whimpered as Adam turned him over on his stomach. He let out a moan as Adam began to carve the word SLUT on to his back. Every movement of the knife caused extreme pain and Jeff was bawling and begging Adam to stop.

"Oh cut it out, you big baby!" Adam snapped. He smacked Jeff on the back of the head. "I'm all done." He chuckled. "Let's see if your precious Randy wants you now." He spat on Jeff and the three rapists left, laughing all the while.

Jeff laid there on the cold bathroom floor, sobbing silently to himself. His entire body was in terrible pain. He tried to move but the pain flared up so badly he nearly passed out. So he stayed perfectly still, sobbing, broken, and praying death would claim him now so he wouldn't hurt anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

"Shouldn't Jeff be back by now?" Mark asked.

Randy shrugged. "Maybe he found Umaga and they're talking about their match." That didn't sound as casual as he had hoped it would. In all honesty, he was starting to get kind of worried. Good things never really happened when Jeff was off by himself.

There was a knock at the door and Umaga came in. "Have you seen Jeff anywhere?" he asked. "I've haven't seen him all day and we need to talk about our match."

Randy and Mark looked at each other. This was definitely not good.

"RANDY! MARK! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"What the hell is Miz yelling about?" Mark muttered as he, Randy and Umaga went to go find out what was going on.

Miz grabbed Randy's hand as soon as they approached them. "We found him in the bathroom," he said quickly, dragging Randy behind him. "He's a mess. Somebody fucked him up really badly. He won't talk to us. I think he's gone into shock or something. It's just really, really bad."

Randy gulped. He didn't ask who Miz was referring to. He already knew it was Jeff. What could have possibly happened now? Did he even want to know the answer to that? He had a bad feeling he didn't.

Miz led him into the bathroom down the hall. Randy's heart nearly stopped when he saw the condition Jeff was in. Jeff was curled up in a ball, naked, beaten and judging from one of the places he was bleeding, obviously raped. Morrison was trying to talk to him, but he wasn't responding. His eyes held a broken and vacant look Randy had never seen before.

"What the fuck?" Mark whispered. It was probably the first time ever the Deadman had been truly stunned by something.

"I'm going to get the EMTs," Umaga said quietly.

Randy went over to Jeff and knelt down. It was killing him to see his boyfriend like this, but he couldn't show it. He had to stay strong for Jeff's sake. "Jeff? Jeff it's Randy." He reached out to touch Jeff's shoulder. "Can you hear me baby?"

Jeff flinched violently and tried to scoot away. All that seemed to do though was cause him extreme pain, and he started to cry.

"He did the same thing to me," Morrison said. "I don't think he even realizes who we are."

Randy gulped. It horrified him that Jeff was so traumatized that even his touch was a threat. "Jeff?" he said again. He waved his hands in front of Jeff's face. "Can you say something baby?"

Jeff wouldn't talk though. He just kept crying and staring blankly at everyone.

Mark walked behind Jeff and turned about three shades paler. "Randy."

"What?" Randy asked, not wanting to know. He looked over Jeff's body and nearly threw up. The word SLUT was carved into Jeff's back. "Oh Jesus."

Umaga came back with the EMTs. "Vince is calling the police," he said as Jeff was put on a stretcher. "He wants us out of here as soon as possible. This is a crime scene now."

Randy nodded, nothing really registering in his brain. He took off his shirt and placed it over Jeff's waist so he wouldn't be totally exposed. Mark took off his own shirt and put it over Jeff's chest. Then Randy took one of Jeff's hands and Mark took the other. Jeff was still flinching but there was nothing he could do about it on the stretcher.

A large crowd had gathered outside the bathroom. News of Jeff's attack had spread like wildfire. "Everybody get back!" Morrison yelled. "We need space here people!"

Nobody really moved though. They just kept trying to look at Jeff and ask about what happened.

"GET THE HELL BACK!" Mark shouted at the top of his lungs. "NOW GOD DAMN IT!"

That made everybody back off in a hurry. Nobody crossed Mark, especially when he was angry. The EMTs loaded Jeff into the ambulance and Randy got in there with them. "Meet me at the hospital," Randy told Mark, even though there was no need to. Mark was already heading towards his car.

Jeff remained in his unresponsive state until they got in the hospital. The nurses were trying to wheel him into an exam room and he completely lost his mind. "No!" he screamed. He struggled wildly in his stretcher. "Let me go! Please let me go!"

The nurses tried to calm him down. "Jeff we're not going to hurt you. We just need to check on you."

But Jeff obviously didn't believe her. He jerked his body so hard that he fell out of the stretcher and landed on the cold, hard floor. He let out a terrible scream of pain and began to cry again."

Randy ran over to him and pulled him into his arms. "Shhhh, calm down baby. Please calm down."

"Why do people want to keep playing with me?" Jeff cried. "I don't want to play their games. I don't like their games. Where were you Randy? I thought you were supposed to protect me."

Randy couldn't say a word. He knew he had failed Jeff. He had vowed to protect Jeff with his life and he had failed in the worst way. He held on to Jeff tightly, rocking back and forth until the Charismatic Enigma's sobs turned into whimpers.

A doctor came up to them and knelt down beside them. "We really should examine him now."

Randy glared at him. There was something about the doctor's tone that really pissed him off. "I'm staying with him."

"I don't think we can let--"

"I'm staying with him," Randy repeated. "Believe me, you're going to need me to keep him calm."

The doctor sighed, realizing there was no way he was going to win this fight. "Alright. But you have to try not to get in the way."

Randy picked up Jeff and carried him into the exam room. Jeff whimpered and clung to Randy as much as he could, but for the most part he had stopped fighting the doctors. Until it was time for the rape kit anyway.

"No," Jeff whined. He tried to get out of the bed. "I don't want it. I'm not doing it."

Randy gently put Jeff back down on the bed. "Honey you need to do this. It'll help catch whoever did this to you."

"I know who did this to me. I don't need people poking at me anymore."

"Jeff please," Randy begged. "It'll be over before you know it."

Jeff closed his eyes and looked away. "Fine. Whatever."

The doctor did the rape kit but Jeff refused to look at Randy. Randy felt terrible now; he shouldn't have pushed Jeff into this. But he knew nobody would end up in jail for this if DNA wasn't collected. It was what had to be done.

_Then why do I feel like such a jackass?_ Randy thought to himself. _Why do I feel like the bad guy now?_

After what felt like forever, the doctor finally left. Randy sighed and rubbed his thumb over Jeff's hand. "Are you okay?"

Jeff glared at him. "What kind of question is that?"

"A dumb one," Randy admitted. He rubbed his thumb over Jeff's hand.

"Well that's just great," Jeff said bitterly. "I get gang raped by three psychopaths and you take the time to ask dumb questions. That's just fucking great Randy."

Randy bit his lip. "Who were they?"

Jeff looked down. "I think you already know the answer to that."

Randy thought about it. "Russ?"

Jeff nodded.

"Adam?" Another nod. Now Randy was stumped. Who the hell else could Adam and Russ recruited into…oh wait, now it came to him. "Christian."

"Ding, ding, ding, tell him what he's won Johnny," Jeff said bitterly. He pulled his hand away from Randy's. "Now can we drop the damn subject?"

"Jeff--"

"Just shut up Randy!" Jeff snapped. He glared at Randy. "I'm not going to talk about it just so you can feel better. Fuck that shit." He laughed humorlessly. "You want to know what the crazy part is? Remember the day you moved into my house? You said all the bad shit was over. It was all about us now. And like some fucking idiot, I believed you. Now look at me. I'm right back to where I've always been. I'm the victim again. And there's absolutely nothing you can say or do that'll change that. So why don't you do me a favor and save your fucking breath?"

"Fine," Randy said. He tried to keep his voice level but it cracked anyway. He got out of his seat. "I'm going for a walk."

Mark was coming towards the room just as Randy got out of there. "What's wrong with you now?" Mark asked. "You're supposed to be in there with him."

"He's angry at me," Randy said. He sounded like a whiny child but he couldn't help it. "I think he blames me."

Mark sighed. "He doesn't really blame you. He's blaming himself and he's taking it out on you. He's done it to everyone more than once."

"But you didn't hear him this time. The things he said…the way he sounded…"

"One time he told me he wished I had died in that fire with my parents. Believe me, he's hurt me more times than I can count." Mark put his hand on Randy's shoulder. "Go clear your head for awhile kid. I'll watch him until you get back. And don't dwell on the things he said. He loves you more than life itself."

"Thanks man," Randy mumbled. He started walking, not daring to look back at Jeff's room. He knew what he had to do. He had to make Christian, Adam and Russ pay in the most permanent way possible.


	15. Chapter 15

Jeff refused to look at Mark. He didn't want to talk about anything. What was there to say? He had felt like he was finally safe and that security had been taken away from him. He was scared to death now. What was he going to do? His body was in terrible pain, his mind kept replaying the attack over and over again and his heart felt like it was going to break in two. What if they came back for more? What if they weren't done with him yet?

"I think you broke poor Randy's heart," Mark said quietly.

Jeff bit his lip. He knew that already. He felt fucking horrible for it and he didn't need Mark reminding him of it. "Just shut up Mark."

Mark glared at him. "I'm not going to shut up. I just want to ask if yelling at Randy and hurting him made you feel any better."

"No!" Jeff snapped. "Nothing fucking helps. Everything I do…" he stopped and shook his head. "You don't understand."

"I don't need to understand. You just need to let it out."

Jeff shook his head. "I can't." He tried to turn away and whimpered. The pain was terrible, made worse by the fact that he could still feel them touching him. He could feel the hands holding him down, the knife carving his back, the way his insides were torn up by their brutality--there was no escape.

"Jeff, you have to face this," Mark said. He sounded dead serious. "It's not going to go away. It'll only get worse if you bury it inside you."

"Oh fuck you Mark!" Jeff snapped. He was tired of people telling him what he should do. What the hell did they know? They weren't him. They couldn't begin to understand how he felt. "Why can't you just let me be? Why can't you just let me die? I can't take it anymore! I'm tired of being the victim. Every time I try to stand up for myself, I get dragged back down to the dirt again. Nothing I do makes it better. Death is the only answer."

Mark glared at him. "No, death is your easy way out. I understand why you want to do it. I don't blame you for wanting to. I've wanted to kill myself too when I was younger. But Jeff, the thing you need to stop and think about is that it's not just suicide you're committing. It's murder."

Jeff frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You kill yourself, you kill all of us. Randy, Matt, Gil, me, Glenn, everybody that loves and cares about you--all of us will die if you do. Maybe not physically, but I guarantee you that we will be dead inside. We care about you more than you will ever know. We want you to rise above the shitty things that people have done to you, because deep down inside, we know you have the strength to do it."

Jeff shook his head. "I don't. I can't."

"You can," Mark insisted. "You have to. It's never going to stop if you don't."

"I tried already though," Jeff pointed out. "I broke up with Christian, I got Adam fired and I confronted Russ and now look at me. Look what they did." He shook his head helplessly. It seemed like no matter what he did, he couldn't win.

Two detectives (one man and one woman) entered the room. "Jeff Hardy? I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Stabler. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions."

Before Jeff could say anything, all of his friends let themselves into the room. They were talking all at once, trying to find out what had happened to him. He put his hands over his ears, unable to take it anymore. It was all too much for him to take. "Get out!" he screamed. "Everybody out! Just leave me alone!" He started to cry again, wishing he hadn't pushed Randy away. He needed his Legend Killer now more than ever.

XXXX

"Mr. Orton! Mr. Orton! Can you tell us what happened to Jeff Hardy!"

Randy groaned. He was being mobbed by cameras from TMZ and other paparazzi people. They had caught up with him while he was trying to find Russ, Adam and Christian. Apparently rumors about Jeff's attack were running rampant and everybody wanted to know the truth. "No comment," he growled. He shoved some photographers out of the way and bolted. This was bad. News of Jeff's attack was going to be everywhere and Randy didn't think Jeff could handle that. Not in the fragile state of mind he was in right now anyway.

Something hard struck him in the back of the head. He dropped down to his knees, literally seeing stars. Rough hands grabbed him and shoved him face down into the back of a van. He tried to fight but it was too late. Russ and Christian were holding him down while Adam worked on getting his pants pulled down. "Get off of me!" he yelled as he tried to fight them off.

"Oh I'm going to get off alright," Adam said evilly. "It's just not going to be the way you want me to though." He cackled as he thrust himself into Randy.

Randy let out a pain filled scream. The pain was unbelievable. He could actually feel himself being ripped apart. "Adam stop!" he begged. "Please stop!"

Adam didn't stop though. At least, not until he was all done. "You liked that baby?" he asked, nipping Randy's ear. "I bet you did. You're almost as big a slut as Jeff is." He laughed as Christian and Russ threw Randy out of the van. "This isn't over by a long shot babe!" he said cheerfully.

Randy laid on the ground for several minutes, desperately trying to regain his bearings. He was very aware that his pants were still down around his ankles and he was currently laying in the middle of an empty street. Anyone that happened to walk by would see him.

He groaned as he fixed his clothes and got to his feet. He felt like he just hit by a fucking truck. A truck named Adam fucking Copeland. He started walking back towards the hospital, wincing with every step he took. He refused to think about what had just happened. It just filled him with a fury that he had never known before. It didn't make him scared of Adam, because it was pretty much similar to the sex he had with Adam when they were dating. The only difference was that it had been rougher and it hadn't started out as consensual.

He saw Mark talking to a couple of detectives when he got back to the hospital. He also saw the others had arrived, although it appeared they had been kicked out of Jeff's room. None of that mattered though. He limped right past them and went straight to Jeff. "Babe?" he said slowly.

Jeff looked up. The fleeting look of relief and happiness was replaced with worry when he really took a look at Randy. "Randy? What happened?"

"I'm a fucking idiot, that's what," he replied. He put his hand on his head, suddenly feeling light headed. The shot to the head had really scrambled his brains. "Oh shit," he muttered as the world began to spin. The last thing he heard was Jeff yelling his name as his entire world went black.


	16. Chapter 16

"RANDY!" Jeff screamed. He leaped out of bed to rush to his boyfriend's aid, ignoring the pain that caused him. He cradled Randy up against him, noticing that the back of Randy's head had blood on it. "Oh God," he moaned. "Help! Somebody help!"

Everybody outside his room came rushing in all at once. "Oh fuck," Mark groaned. "What the hell happened now?"

"He fainted," Jeff explained. "And his head is bleeding and when I looked at him I could tell something was wrong."

Detective Benson took one of Randy's arms while Detective Stabler took the other one. "Somebody grab his legs," Stabler said. "We'll move him to the other bed."

Mark and Ted grabbed Randy's legs and the four of them moved him over to the bed next to Jeff's. "Watch his head," he warned, feeling completely helpless. Cody tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he moved away from the contact. He didn't want to be comforted. What he wanted was to find out what happened to Randy.

Randy opened his eyes slowly. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Detective Benson explained. "We're going to get a doctor in here to examine you."

"Oh," was all Randy managed to say. "Jeff. I want Jeff."

"I'm here," Jeff said shakily. He grabbed Randy's hand and held it tightly. "I'm right here baby."

"Good," Randy said. "That's good." He shook his head, trying to get the cobwebs out of it.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mark asked. "I thought you were just going out for a walk."

"Yeah, well first TMZ found me and started trying to ask questions about Jeff--"

Jeff's heart sank. "What do they know?"

Randy shrugged. "I have no idea. I didn't tell them a damn thing. Anyway, after I got away from them, Adam found me and ever so politely hit me in the back of the head with something. Then I got thrown into a back of the van with Russ and Christian…" he trailed off and shuddered.

"Did they do something to you?" Detective Benson asked.

Randy reluctantly nodded. "Adam raped me."

The room went very, very quiet. Jeff felt like he got shot in the heart. This couldn't be happening. Not to Randy. Not his Randy. He turned and started punching the wall as hard as he could.

"Jeff…" Glenn said carefully.

Jeff stopped punching the wall and closed his eyes. "Why?" he asked. He opened his eyes and looked back at the others. "Why are they doing this to us? First they torture me and now they attacked Randy. Why can't they just leave us alone?"

Nobody said anything because they didn't have an answer. Jeff sank down to the ground. He felt worse now than he ever had before. It felt like he was going to go insane. Hell, reflecting on everything that had happened that day, he did feel insane. It was way, way too much to handle.

"I need a rape kit done," Randy said quietly. He had a determined look in his eyes that Jeff had never seen before. "Then I'm going to give my statement and I want those bastards thrown in jail. I'm done playing their games. I'm not going to sit here worrying about when they're going to come back and do this again. I'm ending this, one way or another."

Detective Stabler nodded. "Okay. I'll go find a doctor."

Detective Benson kept her eyes on Jeff as her partner left. "Jeff? Do you feel up to giving us your statement about your attack?"

Jeff wanted to say no. He wanted to bottle it up, just like he always did. But he nodded for Randy's sake. He couldn't let them hurt Randy as badly as they hurt him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. "Does everybody have to be in here?" he asked quietly.

"Of course we don't," Cody answered. "You can kick us out. Well not literally kick us out of the room because I'll be tempted to kick you back but…"

"What my idiot partner is trying to say is that we'll leave quietly," Ted interrupted.

Cody glared at him. "I was getting to that point all by myself, thank you very much."

Detective Stabler came back with the doctor and the others left the room. Jeff held Randy's hand and watched anxiously as the doctor did the examination. "Hey," Randy said quietly. "You going to be okay over there? I don't need you falling apart on me again."

"I'm okay," Jeff lied. The truth was that he was fucking terrified. What if the police couldn't catch Russ, Adam and Christian? Or what if they got arrested and somehow got away on a technicality? He didn't think he could stand it if that happened.

Randy knew he was lying of course, but he didn't call him out on it. They would talk about it later, when they were all alone.

After the doctor was done, the detectives took their statements. Jeff could barely stand listening to what Randy had gone through. He couldn't understand how the hell Randy could sound so fucking calm, like it was nothing. _He's stronger than you are_, a voice in the back of his head said. _He's always been the strong one. He's strong in a way you can never be._

Once Randy was done, it was Jeff's turn. He almost didn't do it. He almost ran the hell out of there. Then he looked at Randy and he knew he couldn't run anymore. So he told them everything. He told them every single dirty detail of what happened to him in that bathroom. It had been replaying so many times in his mind that he had memorized everything that had happened. Hell, he even explained how Russ had abused him as a kid, how Christian abused him when they were dating and how Adam had tried to rape him before. By the time he was done talking his throat was sore and he felt emotionally drained.

"Will you call us when you get them?" Randy asked the detectives.

Detective Stabler nodded. "Of course. We'll keep you informed on everything that happens."

As nice as the detectives were, Jeff was glad when they left. "Oh God," he groaned. He climbed into the bed with Randy and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "This is too fucking much."

Randy nodded. "I can agree with that." He ran his fingers through Jeff's hair. "You know, before today, I really liked New York. Now I just want to get the hell out of here."

Jeff couldn't help but agree with that. "You want to go home?"

"Fuck yeah. We deserve the time off."

"And what about…you know…"

"The detectives will catch them. The idiots left DNA. They've pretty much screwed themselves."

"But what if they don't get caught? They're sneaky like that."

Randy thought about that. "Your dad has a few guns, doesn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. We'll borrow them when we get back home and I'll be ready to blow some heads off if a couple insane Canadians and a dirty incestuous pedophile show up." A dark look came over his face. "I was serious when I said when I was finishing this one way or another."

Jeff cuddled up closer to Randy. As much as he wanted Russ, Christian and Adam gone, he wanted someone else to get rid of them. He didn't want Randy to risk himself just to take them down. If something were to go wrong and the gun was taken from Randy…well Jeff wasn't going to think about that. He had his share of bad thoughts for one day.


	17. Chapter 17

All kinds of rumors were flying around about Jeff's attack. Some had kernels of truth in them and others were completely made up. Randy wasn't going to let himself or Jeff worry about those rumors. The people who needed to know the truth already knew it. What he was focusing on was getting back to Cameron as fast as possible. The sanctuary of the newly rebuilt Imag-I Nation was what he desperately needed at the moment.

Of course, it was easier talking about going there than actually getting there. The hospital was discharging Jeff, but his injuries were still making it very hard for him to move around comfortably. Then there was the fact that there were actually fans outside the hospital trying to get in to see Jeff. Once word had spread that this was not a storyline and Jeff had been really injured, people really wanted to see him. Some seemed to be genuinely concerned about his well being while others were just trying to see if they could figure out which of the rumors were true. Either way, it was a large crowd of people that neither Jeff or Randy were prepared to deal with.

"I feel like a major celebrity or something," Jeff tried to joke as Mark led them to the hospital's back door. The joke would have come off a lot better if he hadn't been limping and wincing every two seconds. "I mean, look at us! We actually have to go out a secret doorway."

Randy shook his head. "If I had it my way, we wouldn't have even been forced to come here."

"I know, but…" Jeff just shrugged. "Secret doorways can be kind of cool."

Randy couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, they sure can be. Especially if they lead somewhere really cool."

"Like Candy Land. Hey Mark, you think you can take us to Candy Land?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yes Jeff, let me take you to a place that only exists as a board game. Let me get right on that."

"Hey, don't get crabby at me. You're the Prince of Darkness. You're the one who has all the connections with the Underworld that can make the shit happen."

"First of all, Ozzy Osbourne is the Prince of Darkness. Second of all, just because the Undertaker can make scary shit happen doesn't mean I can. We've been over this a hundred times. I can't shoot lightning bolts, I can't appear and disappear at will and I can not make a damn Candy Land!"

Randy burst out laughing. Poor Mark sounded so exasperated. He and Jeff ducked into the car that was waiting for them and they were off to the airport. They got on the plane with no problems, but sitting on the plane for a couple of hours did no favors Jeff. He was obviously in pain, even though he denied it every time Randy tried to ask him about it.

Gil, Matt and Katie Lea were waiting for them as they got off the plane. Mark had already told them what had happened, so they didn't ask a whole lot of questions. Jeff clammed up even more, retreating back to his brooding persona. Randy held his hand, not caring who the hell saw it. Facing his boyfriend's family after the previous night's attacks felt very weird, especially since he still felt responsible for not stopping what happened to Jeff. But if anyone felt the same way he did, they didn't say anything. In fact, they were being nothing but supportive.

"Guys, we really want to be alone right now," Jeff pleaded as Gil pulled up in front of Jeff's house. Randy had lost track of the conversation when he was spacing off, but from the sounds of it, Matt and Katie were trying to insist that they should stay at Jeff's house too. "Look, we'll come over for dinner, but can't you just give us some time till then?"

"Of course we can," Gil said before Matt could say anything. Gil looked back at Randy. "I talked to Mark and we both thought it would be best if we left you a little present. It's sitting on the kitchen table. Am I right in assuming you know how to use one?"

Randy realized Gil was talking about a gun. "Yeah, I've used one before."

"Good," Gil said. "Now if you boys change your mind, you're always welcome to stay with either me or Matt or you can call and have us come over."

"Thanks Dad," Jeff said. He got out of the car, wincing as he did so.

Randy saw the worried look on Matt's face. He wanted to say that he would take care of Jeff and that everything would be fine. But he decided against it. He had promised that before and everything still turned out fucked up. So instead he thanked Gil and got out of the car too.

They went into the house and Randy immediately went into the kitchen to get the gun. It was already loaded and Gil had even left spare bullets.

"You really think you're going to have to use that?" Jeff asked.

Randy shrugged. "It's better to be safe than sorry at this point." He went over to Jeff and planted a kiss on his lips. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Jeff replied.

"Well that's helpful."

"I know. I'm just a bundle of helpful information."

Randy sighed and leaned against the wall. "You want to watch a movie or something?"

Jeff shook his head. "Not really." He walked over to the counter and grabbed a piece of candy that was in a glass jar. "I have another idea."

"What kind of idea?"

Jeff motioned for Randy to follow him back outside. They walked over to the area by Jeff's old studio, where three scarecrows were currently sitting. "Where in the hell did those things come from?" Randy asked. He hadn't seen them there before.

"I made them a long time ago," Jeff answered. A dark look had come over his face. "I think it's time for me to exercise some demons."

Randy was about to ask what that mean when he noticed that the scarecrows were labeled Russ, Christian and Adam. The Russ looked to be the oldest while Adam look only a few months old. Jeff had obviously made them at different times, way before his gang raping. Suddenly Randy was a little worried about where Jeff was going to take this.

Jeff ran to the garage and drove back a few minutes in his truck. "Get in," he ordered as he threw the scarecrows in the back.

Randy got in and Jeff drove them to a hill about a half a mile from the house. "Grab the scarecrows," Jeff said as he got out of the truck. He reached into the back and pulled out a shovel, a giant wooden post and some duct tape.

"I think he's finally lost it," Randy muttered. He grabbed the scarecrows and put them on top of the hill. Jeff dug a small hole and stuck the post straight down into it. Then they used the duct tape to tie the scarecrows to tie them to the post. "What are we supposed to do now?" Randy asked when they were done with that.

Jeff didn't answer. He went back to the truck and grabbed a container of gasoline Randy hadn't seen before. Jeff doused the scarecrows with it and then lit them on fire.

"Holy shit!" Randy yelled as he and Jeff ran back down the hill. "Jesus Christ Jeff! Was that necessary?"

Jeff still refused to answer. Instead he picked up some rocks and started tossing them at the burning effigies until his legs gave out on him and he collapsed into a sobbing heap on the ground. Randy quickly grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Neither of them said anything for awhile: they just watched the scarecrows burn until there was nothing left.


	18. Chapter 18

The next couple of days passed without much incident. Jeff painted and worked on some poetry. Randy watched some football and stayed on the couch. Matt, Katie and Gil came over every day to check on them. Nobody really talked about the rapes. It was a subject nobody really wanted to go near. Jeff especially wanted to stay away from it. The burning of the scarecrows had let him get out some of his anger, but that hadn't stopped the nightmares that plagued him during the night. He woke up at least three or four times each night drenched in sweat, screaming his lungs out and clinging to Randy for dear life.

"Are you ever going to record more songs?" Randy suddenly asked. He had taken to asking random questions like that. Jeff suspected it was because he was brooding more than usual and it worried Randy.

"I don't know," Jeff confessed. "I haven't really felt like doing it."

"Oh." Randy said quietly. The phone rang and he got up to answer it. "Hello?" His eyes suddenly widened. "Hold on a second." He put it on speaker phone. "It's Detective Benson."

Jeff gulped. This was the first they had heard from the SVU detectives. "Detective?"

"Hello Jeff." Even on the phone, there was a softness in Detective Benson's voice that Jeff found comforting. "I've got some good news for you. We arrested Russ last night."

Jeff stared at the phone in shock. It took several minutes for what she just said to sink in. Russ had been caught? Seriously? They had caught him?

"What about Adam and Christian?" Randy asked. "Did you find them?"

"Not yet. Russ claimed they were supposed to be meeting him at the club we found him at last night but nobody saw them there. Either they slipped out unseen or they didn't show up at all."

So the two insane Canadians had ditched Russ. Somehow, this didn't surprise Jeff. "Did he deny what he did to me?"

"He tried to at first," Benson said. "But once he found at that his DNA was one of those found in you and it matched three other unsolved rape cases we've had on file, he started singing a different tune. He confessed to everything and agreed to just plead guilty to everything. The D.A. is filing charges against him as we speak."

Jeff let out a huge sigh of relief. He silently thanked God that Russ stopped trying to play innocent. He did not want to get up in front of a room full of people and talk about the attack. Now all he had to do was pray that Adam and Christian would get caught and confess too. Then the whole ugly mess would really be over.

"Do you have any idea of where Adam and Christian are?" Randy asked. As relieved as he had to be over Russ's capture, he obviously felt the two missing pieces of the puzzle were the bigger concern.

"We're following every lead we have," Benson assured them. "We'll make sure we'll contact you if anything changes."

Randy thanked her and hung up the phone. "Jeff? You okay?"

Jeff opened his mouth to reply when he suddenly burst out laughing. He couldn't help himself. There was nothing really funny about the situation, yet here he was, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Jeff?" Randy said again. He looked really concerned. "What's so funny?"

"Hell if I know," Jeff replied. He tried to compose himself as he laid down on the couch. It didn't really work that well.

Randy walked over to him. "Baby--" He didn't get to finish that sentence. Jeff pulled him down on top of him and kissed him roughly. Randy moaned loudly. "Jeff, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure," Jeff assured him. He slipped Randy's shirt off. "I need you to touch me."

That was all Randy needed to hear. He grinned as he slowly undressed Jeff. Jeff groaned as Randy's lips met every inch of his body. For once, he was not thinking about his attack. He wasn't constantly looking over his shoulder out of fear that somebody was going to hurt him again. All he could think about was Randy and how much he needed him right now.

"Shit!" he cursed as he felt Randy's fingers slide inside him in an effort to prep him. "Damn Randy! Just fuck me already. I'm dying down here."

Randy chuckled. "Sorry babe. I can't help myself. You're extra cute when you get impatient." He took his fingers out and reached back down for his jeans.

Jeff raised his eyebrows when Randy pulled out a bottle of lube. "You've been carrying that around all day?"

"I always carry one around," Randy replied. He bit Jeff's neck gently. "You got a problem with that?"

Jeff smirked. No, he really didn't have a problem with that at all.

XXXXX

"Jeff! Jeff! Wake up!"

Randy's hushed whispering woke Jeff up several hours later. It was dark outside now and they were still naked on the couch. "What is it?" Jeff asked. There was something in Randy's eyes that Jeff didn't like.

"Listen," Randy ordered.

They both shut up and listened carefully. At first, Jeff didn't hear anything. But as soon as he went to say this, he heard a loud thump coming from upstairs. He froze. What the hell was that? Could it be the wind blowing a tree branch against the window? Could something have fallen over? Or could have it been something worse?

Randy gulped and then said the very thing Jeff did not want to think about. "Someone's in the house."


	19. Chapter 19

In record time Randy had his pants on and had the gun that was sitting on the coffee table in his hand. "Stay behind me," he said to Jeff.

"Randy," Jeff said nervously. He buttoned his pants and looked around. "Shouldn't we call the police?"

Now there was a good idea. Randy grabbed the phone. Of course there was no dial tone. "Shit!" He threw the phone down. "The phone line has been cut. Where's your cell phone?"

"Upstairs in our room. Where's yours?"

"I dropped it in some water yesterday. It's still not working." Randy knew they needed to get to a phone and fast.

"Let's get out of here," Jeff suggested. "We can go to Matt's house and call the cops from there."

There was a loud bang and Jeff's new Miniature Pincher Sugar let out a loud yelp. "Oh no," Jeff groaned. He ran out of the room before Randy could stop him.

"Jeff get back here!" Randy pleaded. He ran after his lover, bounding up the stairs two at a time. He heard Jeff open the bedroom door and then a whole bunch of yelling. "Shit, shit, shit," he cursed. He ran into the bedroom, the gun drawn and ready.

Adam had Jeff in his clutches, and to make matters worse, he had a gun pointed at poor Jeff's head. Christian was there too, and he had a gun pointed at Randy. Sugar was cowering in the corner with her tail between her legs.

"Let him go!" Randy yelled at Adam.

Adam smiled sadistically. "Why? We just want to have a little fun." He yanked Jeff's hair roughly. "Isn't that right Jeff?"

Jeff only whimpered.

Randy bit his lip. There was no way to shoot Adam without accidentally getting Jeff. And he wasn't sure if he could risk just going ahead and shooting Christian, because Adam had a gun of his own pointed at Jeff's head.

"Drop the gun Randy," Christian ordered. "You don't want little Jeff to get hurt, do you?"

Randy looked at Jeff. Adam smirked and pulled Jeff's hair again. Jeff let out another whimper. Randy growled and reluctantly put down the gun.

"Good boy," Christian said. He approached Randy, pulling out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket as he did so.

Randy waited until the last second to strike. He grabbed Christian's wrist and kneed him in the groin. He tried to grab Christian's gun so he could hold the bastard hostage with it, but Adam fired his own gun without any warning. The bullet hit Randy in the shoulder with enough force to make him fall to the ground.

"RANDY!" Jeff screamed. He tried desperately to free himself from Adam's grip.

Randy tried to stand back up but Christian kicked him back down. Adam threw Jeff down on the bed and pinned his hands above his head. "Stop!" Jeff yelled. "Adam please stop! Don't do this again!"

Christian pulled Randy to his feet and held him tightly. "Watch this Randy," he snarled. Watch your little boyfriend get treated like the little slut that he is."

_Fucking shit_, Randy thought to himself. He had to do something and fast. But what the hell could he do? He had one functioning arm and no gun.

Sugar suddenly ran out of the corner and bit Christian on the leg. The bite distracted Christian and Christian's yelling distracted Adam. Randy broke free from Christian's grip and punched him right in the face. At the same time, Jeff pushed Adam off of him and went for Randy's gun. He got it, but Adam speared him right through the doorway. The two of them could be heard fighting and struggling in the hallway.

Randy tried to run out there and help Jeff, but Christian grabbed his ankle and tripped him. He cursed loudly and kicked Christian in the face. He was in pain, he was tired and he was really sick of this shit. He got back up to his feet and started kicking the shit out of Christian. Sugar was barking like crazy. Christian was unconscious after two kicks to the head, but Randy didn't care. He wanted to hurt the bastard for all the hell that he and Jeff had been put through lately.

A single gunshot went off, effectively stopping Randy in his tracks. "Jeff?" he called out. "Jeff are you okay?"

There was no answer. There was just the heavy silence of death. Randy gulped and ran to find out what had happened. _Please let Jeff be alive. Please let Jeff be alive…_


	20. Chapter 20

_Jeff and Adam fought their way towards the staircase. Jeff lost his balance, but he managed to grab Adam so they both tumbled down the stairs. The two of them landed in a painful heap on the floor. The gun slipped away from both of them, sliding about seven feet away. Jeff tried to go for it, but Adam knocked him back down._

_"You shouldn't be making this more difficult than it has to be Jeff," Adam scolded. He started going for the gun. "You're only pissing me off. And let me tell you, when I get pissed, I--"_

_Jeff tackled him before the sentence could be finished. He started punching Adam wildly, desperate to cause some pain. He wanted to hurt Adam so badly he could hardly stand it. There was no excuse for everything the piece of shit had done. Raping him, raping Randy, breaking into their house, scaring the innocent dog, shooting Randy--all of it was running circles in his mind. He couldn't block them out._

_Adam managed to flip himself up on top of Jeff and wrap his hands around Jeff's throat. Jeff struggled as he felt the life being choked out of him. He tried to move Adam's fingers but Adam wouldn't budge. Unable to breathe, and feeling like he was going to pass out, he barely managed to grab the gun and fire it directly into Adam's face…_

This sequence of events kept replaying themselves over and over again in Jeff's mind as he stared at Adam's body. He had shot Adam directly in the face at point blank range. There wasn't even really much of a face left to look at. There was just the body, the shell of the violent man that terrorized everyone for so long.

Jeff scooted away from the body. He could hear Randy yelling for him but he couldn't answer. All he could do was stare at what he had just done. He honestly could not believe he had just killed Adam. It wasn't that he regretted it, it was just shocking to him. He never thought for an instant that he would have the guts to do something like that. He knew Randy had that kind of guts, but he never dreamed he would.

"Oh thank God," Randy said as he came running down the stairs. He jumped over Adam's body and embraced Jeff. "For a second I thought he had--"

"He was trying," Jeff said quietly. He rubbed his throat gingerly. "Bastard had a hell of a grip." He leaned his head against Randy's chest. "Where's Christian?"

"Upstairs," Randy answered. "He's out cold. I made damn sure of that."

"How thoughtful of you." Jeff looked up at Randy. "Does this mean it's over?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah. It's over. It's finally over."

_Eight months later_

The wedding reception was turning into the biggest party of the year. Matt and Katie Lea, the happily newly married couple were in a world of their own. They couldn't tear themselves away from each other. This allowed Phil, Morrison, Miz, Ted and John to cause all kinds of trouble. A very exasperated Mickie tried to stop them to no avail. Finally she gave up and went back to her table to talk to Kofi, Lillian and Ted about the which new Mountain Dew flavor was the best. Gil, Mark and Glenn were at another table, talking about going on some fishing trip or something of that nature.

Jeff leaned back in his chair. He was alone for the moment but he didn't mind. It allowed him a moment to think about the news he had received yesterday. Russ had been killed in prison yesterday. Apparently some of the inmates took exception to the fact that he was a child molester. Now Christian was the only one left, but he wasn't getting out of jail any time soon. It was, as Randy said that fateful night eight months ago, finally over.

Randy came back over and extended his hand. "Care for a dance?" he asked with a smile.

Jeff couldn't help but smile back. Randy looked so irresistible in that tuxedo. "Of course."

Randy's smile got even bigger as they went out on to the dance floor. "So I couldn't help but notice you looked a little distracted a few minutes ago. What were you thinking about?"

"Russ," Jeff admitted. He rested his head on Randy's shoulder. "I can't help but think how glad I am he's dead."

Randy nodded. "Me too. If anyone deserved it, it was him." He looked over at Matt and Katie. "They look really happy, don't they?"

Jeff couldn't help but grin at his brother. He was glad Matt had finally found someone that made him happy. "Yeah, they really do."

"You ever think about getting married?"

That caught Jeff off guard. "Is that even legal for us in North Carolina?"

Randy shrugged. "I doubt it. But I think if I just start handing out some RKO's and some punts to the head, they might change their minds."

Jeff shook his head and awarded Randy a kiss for that little piece of genius. "The crazy thing is, I could really imagine you doing that."

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!" Phil randomly yelled. He dodged Miz and Morrison and leapt on top of an empty table.

"Phil get down from there!" Kofi ordered. "You're making an idiot out of yourself."

Jeff shook his head. "It looks like Phil hit the Pepsi too hard again."

"Looks like," Randy agreed. "I find it frightening that he doesn't even need booze to turn into a complete idiot." He looked away from the sight of a hyper CM Punk and smirked at Jeff. It wasn't his usual cocky and arrogant smirk that millions of people saw on TV every week. It was the kind of smirk that Jeff knew meant some evil and naughty intentions.

"Randy!" Jeff said, looking around to see if anyone was noticing. "We're at my brother's wedding reception."

"I know," Randy said. He scooped Jeff into his arms and started carrying him out of the room. "And it's being at a hotel, where there's a nice room for us with a giant bed just waiting to be used."

Jeff gave up what little resistance he was putting up and allowed himself to be carried out of the room. He noticed the sleeve of his tux had come up just enough for him to see the old scars on his wrists. They actually made him smile a little bit. There were no new scars to speak of. He had stopped feeling the need to cut himself. He had his family, his friends, and most importantly, Randy. Life could throw anything else it wanted at him, because he had everything he wanted and needed already.


End file.
